Exploration: Earth, Well, Some Parts of America
by Meushell
Summary: A Tok'ra mission to learn more about Earth goes wrong.
1. The Assignment

Title: Exploration: Earth, Well, Some Parts of America Anyway  
Author: Meushell  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then it's not mine.  
Summary: A Tok'ra mission to learn more about Earth goes wrong.  
Rating: PG-13  
Parings: Sam/Martouf/Lantash, Malek/Aldwin

Sequel to: Takes place after New Life, Clueless, and A Quiet Mission, but it's not needed to reed the stories to understand this one. The stories don't have to do with each other. They just show how the pairings became paired.

Part 1, The Assignment

Sam walked into in the conference room where George Hammond, Jack O'Neill, and Jacob Carter already sat. She wasn't entirely sure why she was there when Daniel and Teal'c were not. The three men had discussed something before calling her in.

Her father looked over to her. "The Tok'ra have made an official request to the SGC to learn more about Earth. They want to send three Tok'ra, plus myself, to Earth, on the surface, for a week."

Sam's eyebrows raised a little. She hadn't expected that. "They're curious about Earth?"

"They are in an alliance with Earth, well, one government from it. They've risked death and died at times to save it. They also know that all humans originated from Earth. They think it's about time some of their own, other than me, see what it's like."

Sam grinned. "That's great..." She trailed off when she noticed Jack didn't look too happy with the idea. "Isn't it?"

"Yes," George replied. He thought this could only help with the alliance. "And it's your next next assignment."

"Mine?" Sam had assumed her father would be showing them around.

"We're showing them around together," Jacob said. "I'm officially with the Tok'ra on this assignment, and there needs to be someone from the SGC involved." He grinned. "I requested you." He looked more serious. "Aside from the obvious, the Tok'ra..." He glances to Jack, knowing he might be offended by this. "They trust you more than anyone else in Stargate Command."

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere as long as it's not work related."

Sam quickly thought of all the projects she wanted to work on in the upcoming weeks. "No work?"

"None."

The images of all the projects sadly faded. Sam enjoyed the assignment, but she felt she was the last person to show Tok'ra a nice time on the surface. She wasn't up there much. "Which Tok'ra?"

"Lantash, Malek, and Aldwin. The Tok'ra felt it should be someone you were comfortable with. Also, they volunteered."

"Surprised Anise didn't volunteer," Jack commented.

"She was busy and will be for the few weeks." Jacob shrugged slightly. "Besides, I don't think she and Malek would be eager to share another assignment any time soon." He looked to his daughter. "Ready?"

"When does it start?"

"As soon as everyone is cleared to go up on the surface."

"We'll need to make some form of identification for the other Tok'ra," George informed.

Jacob nodded. "For the first name, use the host's name. Use the symbiote's name for the middle name, and what planet the host is from for the last name." He grabbed a paper and pen and wrote it down. "Martouf Lantash Kiron, Amb Malek Woods, and Gete Aldwin Rire."

Jack frowned. "There is a planet named Woods?"

"That's what the people decided to name their planet." Jacob gave a so-what look. "They have a lot of woods."

"So, his people would be Woodsians?"

"Woodians, actually."

"It doesn't sound familiar." Jack wondered if SGC had found this planet.

Jacob figured what he was thinking. "The SGC hasn't found it yet. Nor have they found Rire." He paused. "By the way, if you do go to Woods I suggest either a team of all one sex or be prepared to be separated. Also, probably shouldn't bring Teal'c."

George was still looking at the names, noting the spelling. "Is there any other information you would like to be created?"

Jacob shook his head. "Make up what you want, and they'll memorize it."

"I'll start it on today. If all goes well, we should be ready in a couple weeks." He started getting up, and the rest followed his lead.

"I'll start planning the week out," Sam added.

"Plan in a birthday celebration." Jacob grinned. "By our calender, Lantash's birthday is three Thursdays from now. He'll be 1,582."

Sam raised her eyebrows. It was the first time she heard his age. Jack was also a bit surprised to hear his age. "That's a lot of candles." They knew the symbiote was over a thousand, but actually hearing it was a bit different than basing it on generalized time periods of how long the Tok'ra have been around.

They spoke a while more before the meeting ended. Jacob went back to the Tok'ra Base afterwards, ready to prepare the three as much as he could for their stay on Earth. First lesson, how to write their Earth names.

To be continued...


	2. The Assignment Starts

(Pagan Twylight, thanks for the review. Yeah, Malek and Aldwin a couple. I thought they'd make for an interesting couple when I started writing New Life. Since then I've found I enjoy writing them as a couple. Though I admit I'm a bit worried how people will react to the idea, so their relationship tends to get gypped in my writing.

Unicorn682006, thanks, glad you enjoyed the first part.

Natslou, yeah, I wish more Tok'ra stories had been written into the show too. Thanks for the review.

MuseUrania, thanks, hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Es Charmed, thanks. ::grins:: I hope this update didn't take to long.)

Part 2, The Assignment Starts

--Day 1--

Martouf grinned as he walked down the ramp of the SGC. Samantha was there, only about ten feet away...six feet away...three feet away...and then he was hugging her. "Hello Samantha."

"Martouf, Lantash." Samantha grinned, but kept the hug brief.

"You're alone," Jack said. Everyone had expected four Tok'ra to be coming though, not just Martouf.

"We apologize, but the others have been delayed a day." He looked to George Hammond. "We hope that will not be a problem."

George immediately smiled to show it wouldn't be a problem, though he was a bit worried about why there was a delay. "It won't be a problem." He gestured the others to follow him into the conference room for a more private conversation. He handed Martouf a folder. "This contains everything you need."

Martouf looked through the folder. Every item had a light blue page behind it, explaining in Goa'uld what the previous item was. He grinned slightly when he saw his given birthday was Lantash's Earth birthday. Most of what he had to memorize was on a couple pages, written by Daniel.

"You probably won't need most of it," George added. "It's unlikely anyone is going to ask, but you should memorize what everything is just in case. There are also some orders for unlikely situations, but we wanted to be to be thorough."

Martouf looked up. "What type of unlikely situations?"

"For instance, if you were injured, there is a list of hospital you are to be brought to, which ever is closest. A CAT scan in a normal hospital would bring up some questions."

"What's a CAT scan?"

"It's a detailed scan on your head," Sam answered.

_They don't want to have to answer questions about me_, Lantash thought. _Don't worry. If you get injured, I'll heal you without their help._

Martouf smiled. _I believe it is for our safety along as well. What if a hospital CAT scanned us and thought you were something that needed to be removed?_ He felt Lantash shudder at that thought. _I won't let anyone remove you._

Soon Martouf was given something he was told was called a wallet, and that when he was done memorizing, everything written in English was to go into the wallet. He and Lantash memorized everything fairly quickly, then asked Samantha's help in putting all the English papers in the right places.

He looked at funny green papers and silver round things that had come with the wallet. "I thought your money was plastic." He had been on Earth's surface once before, but it hadn't been so official before.

Sam looked to him. "Plastic?"

"Yes, I've seen you use a small rectangular plastic item. You give them the plastic, they slide it along a machine, you provide identification, then you get the plastic back."

Sam grinned before explaining the process of a debit card.

"Your father sent this with me, since Lantash will be using my voice." Martouf took out a silver ring. "I will wear it on this finger when I'm in control and on this one when Lantash is in control. The others will all be doing the same, so everyone knows who everyone is."

Sam smiled, though she knew it was for her sake. Of course they wouldn't have any problem identifying each other. She had worried about that. It'd be embarrassing to confuse host and symbiote, especially with the four Tok'ra she had spent the most time with. Aldwin and Gete would be the hardest. Their personalities were similar. Now they'd be wearing a nice ring to show her who it was, though they'd probably notice her checking.

"Well, I think we've settled everything. We can go to my house today..." She was sure he didn't want to spend the night in the mountain. "...and come back for the others tomorrow. First you have to change though."

Martouf nodded before setting off to change into Earth clothes that had been provided. He was smiling as he returned. "Do I look like I'm from this planet?"

Sam nodded. "Yes." She lead him to the elevator and started quizzing him. "What's your name?"

"Martouf Lantash Kiron."

"How are you going to respond when people on the surface ask you?"

"Martouf Kiron?"

Sam smiled. "Just Martouf is fine. Where are you from?"

"Canada."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a farmer."

"Why are you visiting America?"

"I'm visiting my wonderful American girlfriend," Martouf teased.

"Martouf," Sam replied in slight annoyance.

"All right, I'm on vacation with my two friends, Amb and Gete. My girlfriend, that is you, and her father, I believe you know who he is-"

Sam laughed.

"-are showing us around. My farming business is doing well, so I get to travel a lot, which I do with Amb, Gete, and Jacob."

She continued to quiz him until they went outside. On the car trip to her house, he quizzed her. She parked in the driveway. "Here it is."

"It's still as large as it was before."

Sam grinned as she went into the house. "I went shopping this morning. I wasn't sure what the others like."

"You went shopping alone?"

"Yes."

"That was very brave of you."

Sam locked her door before finding a place on the couch to sit. "It's just shopping."

"Yes, where it's hard to find a place for your car and people yell at you."

Sam took one of his hands as they sat down. "It was rush hour, and the woman who yelled at you in the store was being very rude."

"Lantash didn't like her."

"I'm sure he didn't." Sam got up, needing to find places to sleep for the others. "Are Malek and Aldwin dating yet?"

"Yes."

"It'll be easier to find places then." Sam voice was raised since she was in the other room.

"That's a good reason for them to date."

"Well, it's just..." Sam delayed a bit as she moved farther away, then continued when she was closer. "...This house only has two bedrooms, and there are four of you."

"You should get your own bedroom."

Sam came out with blankets and pillows, which she started putting on the couch. "But you are the guests."

"You and I can share your room."

"With my father here?" Sam frowned.

"He knows we have sex."

Sam blushed. "I know, but-"

"I understand if you are uncomfortable, but there is no reason we cannot use your bedroom for sleeping. We've slept in the same room before. You didn't mind your father knowing then."

"It's different when we are on a mission."

"This is a mission. The Tok'ra want to learn more about Earth. Many of the hosts have expressed interest in the planet their people originated from." Martouf took her arm and gently pulled her on the couch. "Give them the options, and let them decide where they want to sleep."

Sam nodded, and there was a pause before she asked, "What is Lantash's favorite Earth flavor that is sweet?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Asking for his birthday."

"What will have the flavor?"

"That's a surprise."

Lantash took over. "Strawberry." Being in her house, he didn't disguise his voice.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sam got up and started walking away to prepare for the rest of the sleeping areas.

"Samantha."

She turned around. "Yes?"

"If we are going by Earth birthdays, Selmak's is in a few days."

Sam frowned. "Dad didn't mention that."

"I am certain that Selmak asked him not to."

"I don't have anything planned for him. I don't know what to get him."

"You got me something?" Lantash grinned.

"It's Earth tradition." Sam was frowning as she shook her head.

"May I suggest celebrating his birthday with mine. Since mine is later, Selmak will believe his Earth birthday passed without notice. It will surprise him more when he's included in my celebration."

"You don't mind?"

"As I'm sure you know, many symbiote siblings are as born in a batches on the same day. As a result, we celebrate together." He leaned back into the couch. "As Tok'ra have died, we extended the celebration to those born near our days. Selmak and I, along with others, have been celebrating on the same day for many years now."

"How old is Selmak turning?"

"2,003."

Sam sat down again. "It's strange to think about what Earth was like when the Tok'ra were young. You're all just..."

"Old?"

Sam smiled. "No, well, yeah, but that's not what I mean." She looked forward. "I just can't imagine being alive that long. I can't even imagine being alive as long as Martouf has been alive." She looked back to them. "Assuming we do live until old age...Martouf would outlive me, wouldn't he?"

Lantash made a nod down, and Martouf made the nod up. He looked sad. "Assuming that...yes."

"I'll be...old."

Martouf put an arm around her. "We'll still love you." He touched her hair. "Besides, at that point, I won't look that much younger than you. We'll be old together."

Given their jobs, Sam wondered if either of them would make it that far. "We should discuss something else."

"Have you figured out where the others will be sleeping?"

"I'll do that." Sam left to finish that task.

Martouf explored the kitchen to figure out what Sam bought. He was pleased when he found apple cider. _She remembered._

_I'd imagine it would be difficult to forget you talking about how great it is._

Martouf poured himself a glass. The bitter sweet taste reminded him of a fruit juice once made on his own world. He went to the microwave and tried remembering how to work it.

_Put the glass in_, Lantash thought. _Now close the door, now press the numbers._

_What number is this?_

_I think that is a four._

_I don't want a four. What about this? I think it's a two._

_Why would two be under four?_

_Maybe it wasn't four._

Martouf ended up pressing random numbers and pressing start. He had Lantash count to a hundred.

_94...95...96...97...98...99...100. That was boring. Open it up._

Martouf frantically searched for the clear button.

_You should have been looking for it while I was counting. It's below your finger. Yes, that one. Now press it. Okay, it wasn't that one. Well, keep pressing. You'll get it eventually._

Martouf grinned when he found it. _We need to learn how to read English._ He opened the door and found his apple cider to be the perfect temperature.

Sam found them soon after. "I see you found the food." She put the cider into the refrigerator.

"Earth has funny food."

"You seem to enjoy it."

"I do." Martouf finished his drink. _I should have poured more._

_I'm not counting to a hundred again._

Martouf set his cup down. "It's not often that we are this alone."

"Yeah, true, but..." Sam recognized his look. "Oh."

He grinned as he moved closer. He brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, lightly brushing it with his thumb. He kissed her softly before picking her up.

Sam smiled. He liked doing that, and she found she enjoyed being picked up. "I assume you remember where the bedroom is." She discovered soon enough that he did.

To be continued...

(I don't know if the show ever gave Selmak an official age. If her age is wrong, I apologize. I tried to look it up, and I got that it was around two thousand.)


	3. The Mall

(Sorry that this update took so long. I promise not to take that long again.

Es Charmed, thank you for the reply.

Nicole, thanks. I pictured Martouf basically quizzing Sam on about the same thing, so that's why I didn't include it.)

Part 3, The Mall

--Day 2--

Lantash was first to wake up, and he took over since he didn't want to keep still, doing nothing within a sleeping Martouf. He carefully got out of bed, not wanting to wake up Samantha. He watched her for a moment before heading to the kitchen.

Martouf woke up on the way. _Where did Samantha go?_

_She's still in the bedroom._

_You should have waited for her to wake up._

_We're hungry. _Lantash released control.

Martouf found the cereal. He recognized what each one was by the colors and pictures. _Cocoa Krispies, Cheerios, Raisin Bran, and Fiber One._

_Fiber One_, Lantash thought.

Martouf grabbed the Cocoa Krispies.

_I don't recall naming that one._

Martouf grabbed the Fiber One as well and poured both into a bowl.

_This should be interesting_, Lantash thought.

Martouf added milk and sat down to eat.

Sam found them soon afterwards. "I'm going to take a shower. Did you want to take one first...after you eat."

"There is no need. We cleaned very well yesterday." He watched her leave before finishing his cereal. It was good until the krispies became soggy. Afterwards, the phone rang, and he answered. "Samantha Carter's phone."

He heard Jacob chuckle on the other side. "Hello Martouf."

"Hello Jacob. You seem to be early." Martouf wasn't sure. Perhaps he had slept in.

"Yeah, we're early. Daniel will be dropping us off over there. Can I talk to Sam?"

"She's showering."

"Tell her we'll be eating breakfast there. I think the first Tok'ra meal should be one they make."

"Putting us to work already?" Martouf grinned.

"Selmak's idea."

"I will tell her."

"Goodbye Martouf."

"Goodbye." Martouf hung up, then did his best to gather all the breakfast items. Afterwards he went to Sam's bedroom and changed out of his Earth robe and into Earth clothes. He waited until Sam was out before telling her the others were coming. Then he asked her what was planned for the week.

"I got advice from people at the SGC, and came up with a list. I think you, Malek, and Aldwin should chose what you want." She picked up her list after getting dressed. "What about an Earth beach? We can swim and-."

"The Tok'ra don't like beaches. The salt water bothers the symbiotes." Lantash took control, frowning and speaking defensively. "It dehydrates hosts and forces too much of the minerals into the body. It destroys their chemical balance."

"But it's fun."

Lantash folded his arms and flared his eyes.

Sam moved closer and pulled his hands out of a their fold. "Lantash, you don't have to go. What's wrong?"

He hesitated before answering."You know how Goa'uld are born with memories?"

"Yes."

"Well, we are too, being the same species." He seemed a bit disgusted to admit that. "One of the memories is what happens to symbiotes who go into the ocean. It's...upsetting."

"Does it have any effect on symbiotes who are blended?"

"No."

"Then why are you avoiding it?"

Lantash folded his arms again.

"Are you afraid of the ocean?"

His eyes flared.

"Do all the Tok'ra feel the same way?"

"No, though most do."

Sam kissed him softly. "Why don't we keep that option open. You don't have to go into the ocean. You can just look at it."

"I don't mind the beach itself. I've gone to many beaches. The water though..." He sighed. "I will consider going in, but you will find yourself having to convince the other Tok'ra as well."

"I'll do my best." Sam realized she couldn't push for it, though she did believe they were missing out on a good experience. She went over her other ideas with Lantash, pleased he was more open to them. After the first idea, she worried if all her ideas would be bad.

The others arrived soon enough, and Sam hugged her father. "The breakfast food is all out, though you might want to settle first. Do you want to decide where you'll sleep now?" She glanced from him to Aldwin and Malek to Martouf.

"I'll sleep on couch," Jacob replied, knowing what Sam's options would be.

"What are the options?" Malek asked.

"Two beds. Why are you frowning?"

"You and Martouf are not sharing quarters?" Malek questioned. He looked worried. "And why has he not chosen a place?" He looked to Martouf. "Where did you sleep last night?"

"We slept in her bed," Martouf replied. "Samantha feels it would be rude to keep her bed while one of you gets a lesser bed."

Malek glanced to Aldwin. "Aldwin and I will take the secondary bed. " He looked back to Sam. "You and Martouf will take your bed." He walked off to declare he wasn't going to get an argument.

Sam watched him off into another room, probably going to explore. "I don't suppose there is any use in arguing with him."

Jacob grinned as he looked to Malek. "Given how close you two are now, he wouldn't have a problem with picking you up after you go to lay down and putting you back in your own bed." He looked to his daughter. "So, no, there is no use arguing."

"You sure you-"

"The couch is fine," her dad interrupted, knowing what she was going to say. "Besides, what will Martouf do if you give your bed away?"

Sam nodded. "We should start breakfast then."

Soon they were. Jacob and Sam showed the others how to make pancakes, eggs, sausage, toast, and coffee. They were introduced the cereal, earth fruits, orange juice, and cow's milk. They also started all using host voices, and Sam kept looking at the rings even when she was sure as to who was in control.

As everyone sat down, Sam looked over at what at what everyone was eating. Not to her surprise, she was the only one drinking coffee. After all the cooking, Selmak was just eating pineapple. Most of the others were eating a bit of everything else, including an apple and grape mix that Martouf had made. Aldwin was trying out Cocoa Krispies on everything. Sam smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone eat sausage and Cocoa Krispies together."

"They had a nice texture and flavor."

"Have you ever had chocolate?"

"Is that what this flavor is?" Aldwin took a bite of toast with the cereal added in crushed form.

"Yeah. You should try a bar." She got up and returned with a chocolate bar, handing it over to him.

Aldwin took the bar and ate some. "This is really good." He noticed Amb watching in curiosity. "I don't think you would like it." he broke off and piece and handed it to Amb.

Amb's face scrunched as he chewed.

_He said you wouldn't like it_, Malek thought.

_I wanted to try it at least._ Amb gave what was left of his piece back to Aldwin.

"I came up with a list of things we can do. I thought the four of...well, eight of you should make the final decisions."

Martouf grinned at the correction. "There is one idea Lantash didn't like."

"What is it?" Amb asked.

"The beach."

Aldwin grinned. "I love the beach..." He trailed briefly. "Do you mean going into the water? No, I don't like that."

"We can visit the beach without anyone going into the water," Sam promised.

"Then I love the beach. We need to see one of Earth's beaches."

Amb and Selmak looked unsure.

Aldwin looked to them. "She said we didn't have to go in. We're here to learn about Earth, and Earth has a lot of water. We should see the water."

"Yes, but-" Amb started.

"This is an assignment. We have to take it very seriously." When that didn't work, Aldwin gave a "Please?"

Malek took over. "Very well."

Selmak had been kind of hoping the others wouldn't go along with it. Jacob had been trying to get her to go to the beach, and he had tried to use his own good memories to entice her. She had been proudly stubborn about it though. Now she felt she had no choice. Aldwin wanted to see it, and Lantash and Malek were willing. She couldn't deny them that. "We will see the beach." She wasn't going to go in.

"I'll buy airplane tickets today then and book for a hotel," Sam said. "We'll leave tomorrow." Through the rest of the breakfast, they discussed plans for the week. "Dad, er, Selmak..." She had briefly forgotten Selmak was the one in control. She was used to her dad being the one in control around her. "I need to make some arrangements for Lantash's birthday. Can you take them to the park?"

"Yes."

Lantash looked interested but didn't ask the questions that came to mind. He'd find out her plans later.

She nodded briefly and pulled Malek aside when they were done with breakfast. "Can you write something for me?"

"What?"

"'Lantash' and 'Selmak' in your language."

Malek grinned. "I see Martouf told."

"Yeah." She gave him a pencil and paper.

Malek wrote it down, explaining it as he did. "For the most part, our language is the same as the Goa'uld. Given that we need to be able to blend with them, it would be unnecessary to put ourselves in a position where we must learn two languages. However, some things, like names are changed." He started on the next name. "It helps us feel separated from the Goa'uld. One thing is adding two symbols." He pointed to a squiggle above the first part. "This marks the name as to belong to a Tok'ra symbiote."

Sam looked to the marking, then pointed to the same marking in the other name.

Malek grinned before pointing to a new marking on each name. Each was different, but seem to be in the same location. "This marks rank. It is similar to the way the Tau'ri put rank before their name." He handed her the paper. "What do you plan to do with the names?"

"Use them as decoration on cake." Sam looked over the names. "Which one is which?"

"Lantash's name is first."

Sam nodded and quickly headed out. She went to a special bakery store, not wanting the names messed up. For all she knew, one thing off could turn a name into an insult. After arriving at the store, she picked out a strawberry cake and a pineapple cake. She told the baker the names were decoration which had to be precise.

Afterwards she found the Tok'ra at the park. They had walked there since she had the only car. Her dad was on a cell phone, borrowed from the Air Force. He hung up after a few minutes. "I got the tickets for tomorrow."

Sam smiled slightly. "We need to get them clothes. I think the mall would be good."

"You want to take them shopping?"

"I think they should pick out what they want to wear for the next week."

"They'd have no idea what to pick out."

"We can help them." Sam noticed her dad looked annoyed. "All right, Selmak and I can help them."

Jacob seemed happier with that. "Selmak has several ideas already."

"Good, we'll go after the park."

"He also has ideas for you."

Sam frowned. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"He thinks, since they are having to adjust to new styles for the next week, you should try something new as well. He had the same idea about me, but I refused."

"You're telling me that Selmak is going to be picking out clothes for me?"

"He promises they will be good."

For the rest of the park visit, Sam worried about what Selmak considered to be good.

-

"It's a large market," Aldwin said as he looked around the mall. "So many places to visit. What do they sell?" He pointed to one store.

"Shoes," Sam answered.

"What do they sell?" He pointed to another.

"Jewelry."

"Can we visit them?"

"Yes, we can visit them."

Sam quickly figured out that Aldwin and Gete wanted to visit every store, which was fine until he pointed out the lingerie store. After answering what it was, Sam followed him in. She noticed she was followed by Malek and Martouf. Malek was mostly in control at the mall, and Sam figured it was due to Amb's shyness. Seeing what the store was, and that it was mostly for females to wear, Malek grew bored very quickly. Martouf though, followed Sam and Aldwin around, so he could hear everything Sam explained.

Sam looked around when she noticed Malek seemed to disappear, then notice he was outside waiting with Selmak. "Did I answer everything, Aldwin?" Sam asked, wanting to hurry the Tok'ra along a bit.

"Gete."

"Sorry Gete."

"You've answered everything." He headed out and towards the next store, which was another shoe store.

Sam was blushing a bit as she left. "I can't tell them apart," she quietly confessed to Martouf.

"Can you tell Lantash and I apart?"

"Yes," she answered, hoping he wouldn't test that answer later. "Usually." She had gotten used to using the voice when telling a host and symbiote apart. Confusing Gete and Aldwin was bad enough. If she ever made that mistake with any of the others, she'd be humiliated.

"They've always had a similar personality," Martouf said, hoping to assure her. "Remember to check the ring."

When they finally arrived at a department store, they found the clothes quickly. Crowded people shoved through at times, and Lantash was annoyed by the time they got there. He looked over clothes for his host, but he thought everything looked strange.

Sam was helping him out. "You need everyday wear, beach wear, night wear, and underwear." She held a shirt up to him, trying to imagine him in it. "You should also get something that is nice, just in case."

Lantash looked over the clothes that Sam had picked out for him. "Are men not allowed to show their legs in public?"

Sam looked to him. "They are allowed, why?"

"Everything you have picked covers the legs. Martouf prefers to wear clothes that are shorter. It's more comfortable."

Sam started putting some of the pants back, wishing she had somehow known what Martouf prefers. After picking out some shorts, she sent him to the dressing room, explaining what to do. "You tell the man how many items you are trying on, and he gives you a number, which you hang outside your door. You can pick any room that is empty, and you lock it." She noticed the man by the waiting room smiling when hearing the explanation. Sam continued, "I'll be standing here. You can come out while trying something on, if you want my opinion."

Lantash disappeared into the dressing room, then returned several minutes later in. "Does this look normal?"

Sam smiled. "Yes."

"The cloth feels very strange."

"It's cotton."

Lantash wiggled a little. "I prefer my usual clothes." The shirt he wore was looser than he was used to, and the pants were tougher than he was used to. It seemed to fit how it was supposed to though.

"You'll probably feel better when you try on the shorts."

Lantash went back in to do just that. It helped only a little.

_This material is hard_, Martouf thought. _What did Samantha call it?_

_Denim._

_I don't like it._

_It's quite popular with the Tau'ri._

_Why would anyone force themselves to wear such a horrible material?_

_We must do the same if we are to appear to be one of them._

After trying out more outfits, they both agreed they prefer khaki over denim. Lantash came up in one last outfit.

Sam looked over it, noticing it looked similar to the Tok'ra uniform. "You are getting closer to home each time you come out."

"I tried the strangest things on first." Lantash pulled her closer. "What do you think?" He smiled.

Sam glanced around, hoping her dad wasn't near. She turned back to him. "It looks fine."

He kissed her softly, then moved away when he saw Selmak coming. "Jacob." He said, mostly to let Sam know why he pulled away.

Selmak was used to be referred to as her host while on Earth. The same would be for this trip, on the off chance someone who knew Jacob overheard it. Having to explain a name he never had before was unneeded. She noticed a slight difference in the way Lantash said "Jacob," to show he knew who was really in control.

Sam quickly noticed the women's clothing in her father's hands. "This what you picked out for me?" She didn't notice the difference Lantash used in the name Jacob, but she did notice the grin was very Selmak. "Dresses and skirts."

"I thought if the others are to dress more...American...then you can dress more..."

Sam wasn't sure about the idea of dressing more like a female Tok'ra. She noticed everything Selmak picked out was modest, and she briefly wondered if and how much that would have changed if Selmak's host was someone other than her dad. "Very flowy."

"I like flowy," Martouf put in.

Sam looked to him. It seemed to her that Martouf was in control, but she wasn't sure. There had been no indication of a switch. She looked back to the clothes and admitted, "They look nice." She looked over the outfits. "I'll try them on." She took them and headed to the women's dressing room.

Martouf watched her leave before turning back to Selmak. "I noticed they were similar to how Saroosh dressed."

Selmak smiled at the mention of her previous host. "Saroosh had good taste."

Martouf shook his head slightly as he grinned. Selmak couldn't really dress up anymore, and he wondered how long she had been itching to pick clothes out for Samantha.

Selmak left to go look for Malek and Aldwin.

Martouf left to redress back in his original clothes, which were army fatigues. When he came out again, he wondered how long he'd be waiting for the others. It was about ten minutes before the others came for him.

He followed Sam to a cashier and watched her pay. He didn't fully understand the value of a dollar, but he saw a lot of them were being paid for the Tok'ra. He looked over to see what the others got.

Aldwin and Gete asked less questions on the way out of the mall.

Lantash was happy to be out of the mall. He was becoming convinced that shopping on Earth was always a bad experience. He preferred bartering, especially when the give and take was negotiable. He used to enjoy shopping with Rosha and Jolinar.

_We don't have to shop anymore_, Martouf assured.

To be continued...


	4. Earth Food

(Halfpastdead001, thanks.

Jessie06star, I hope I keep your interest. ::smiles::

MuseUrania, thank you. I enjoy hearing what makes you grin. )

Part 4, Earth Food

--Day 3--

"Now that's the button to call the flight attendant," Sam explained. "This is how to put your chair back. Here's a tray to set things on."

Malek put the tray down and up.

"Here's the seatbelt."

Malek played with the seatbelt.

Sam pointed to the seatbelt light. "It has to be on when that light is on."

"I like other ways better," he said, thinking of Tok'ra ships.

Sam went to get her seat while Aldwin and Jacob took the seats next to Malek. She heard her father explaining more as she found a seat for Martouf and herself. She let him sit next to the window. She was wearing an outfit that Selmak had picked out for her, and she arranged her skirt after sitting.

"Will they serve us apple juice?"

"I'm not sure. Whatever they serve, it'll be cold."

Martouf put his seat back a bit and looked out the window. "I think Malek looked nervous."

"Aldwin and my dad will help him."

"That means Amb must be very nervous."

"They'll help him too."

Martouf looked over to her. "I think having Malek and Aldwin sit together was a good idea."

Sam nodded.

"Want to play a game?" Martouf pulled out paper and pens. "Jacob showed me this one once." He started making dots. "You draw lines and try to finish a box." He drew a line.

Sam drew another line and they took turns until Martouf got the first box. He put a strange symbol in the box. Sam looked at the symbol. "That your version of an M?"

"M?"

"Makes an 'mm" sound."

"Yes, it's 'mm' for Martouf." He smiled as Sam got her own box and drew an S. "Sss."

Sam smiled. "Yes, that's an S."

Martouf "mm"ed every time he got a box and "ss"ed every time Sam got one. "Mm mm mm mm mm mm," he said as he got several boxes.

They took a break when the flight attendant gave them small bag and a small box. Martouf ordered apple juice as he opened the small bag. "This tastes like peanut butter."

"It's peanuts."

Martouf examined a peanut. "You have strange food."

"You'll be getting a variety of strange food this week."

He ate his peanuts before opening the box. "What is this?" In the box was four small bags.

"Snacks." Sam explained what each was.

Throughout the flight, Martouf alternated from playing games and looking out the window. He ate his snacks, excusing it as a need to know what they tasted like, and drank his cold apple juice when it was served. By the time the plane landed, he was eager to get off.

"That was unpleasant," Malek said as they headed for the baggage claim. "It was squished and boring, and the food they served us had little nutritional value.

"Dad didn't want to get better seats," Sam said as she spotted her bag.

"They have better seats?" Malek frowned, then looked towards Jacob.

"This was a better experience for you," Jacob explained.

"How is a less pleasant experience better for me?"

"Better isn't the right word...truer...it's a truer experience for you."

Malek frowned as he grabbed his bag. "Where are we headed for now?"

"We are going to take a taxi to a place where we'll be renting a car for our stay here." He wasn't happy about taking a taxi, ever since his wife died in a taxicab in a car accident. He knew Sam wasn't going to be happy about it either. They had discussed it beforehand. It was really the only option, and it would be a short trip. Besides, it would be more of a taxi-van, and Jacob told himself that that made a difference. He couldn't look nervous in front of the other Tok'ra.

_They know why you'd be nervous_, Selmak thought.

_As long as they don't say anything._

_They won't. You know they are respectful of these matters._

Jacob nodded as he started calling the taxi. It didn't take long for one to come. It took them to a place where they could pick up a van that Jacob had arranged for. It took longer than he liked, and he was quick to leave when they had the van. "Were going to a hotel now."

"Do we have rooms for a pleasant experience or a true experience?" Malek asked.

"Selmak picked out three rooms," Jacob replied. "One is for Sam and Martouf." Selmak had insisted on that. Jacob agreed to it, though he preferred to deny to himself the real reason for it. "Another is for you and Aldwin. I get my own room." Jacob smiled.

With arriving to the hotel, the Tok'ra learned more about Earth, such as tipping a man call a bellhop and trusting him when most of your luggage. They also learned that you kept all your important things, such as money and expensive things, with you, just in case the bellhop wasn't a trustworthy bellhop.

They found themselves sharing rooms that were bigger than a bedroom in the Tok'ra tunnels. Malek looked pleasantly surprised by this. "I approve," he said after exploring the main room and bathroom.

Jacob found all the power switches and pointed them out to the Tok'ra. "They work just like they did at Sam's house." He explained the coffee maker they wouldn't be using.

The looks of "You drink that stuff?" they gave Sam made her wonder what Selmak's explanation of coffee had been. She responded by saying it sounded good now and setting it up.

After the tour, Sam and Martouf were left alone in the room. "What are the plans for today?"

"Hotel stuff. Maybe we can go to the pool and..." She stopped when he playfully pushed her on the bed. "Well, we have to pack first."

"I've heard that the Tau'ri tend to delay with packing or unpacking."

"Sometimes."

Martouf moved closer and kissed her. "Then to get a true experience, we have to delay."

Sam smiled after the kiss. "Oh really?"

"It's my duty to follow Tau'ri customs while I am here, and I should follow that one too. Otherwise, my report will be wrong." His kissed her again as his hands explored.

"I hope you don't put this in your report," she teased.

He smiled as he moved on her.

--

Aldwin was happy when he heard about the hotel pool. Though Selmak mentioned their being chemicals in the water to keep the water clean. He didn't mind. It was water, and he loved water. He practically had to drag Malek to the pool area. His boyfriend hadn't been happy to hear about the chemicals.

"Get used to your beach clothes this way," Aldwin said as an excuse. He was even happier when he found that the pool didn't have any other people there. He explored the place. "Places to sit. Places to lay down. Tables." He was grinning. "A large pool of cold water and a small pool of hot water." He quickly went into the cold water.

Malek tested the cold water. _That is cold._

_Very cold_, Amb agreed.

_Hot water?_

_Please._

Malek went into the hot water. He started playing with the controls on the side, having no idea what any of them did. He figured they were safe. He jumped a bit when bubbles started forming. He thought of water boiling, which was quickly followed by laughing in his head. Malek frowned. _Stop laughing at me._

_You thought we were boiling._

_I did not think we were boiling._

_That's what you get for playing with controls you can't read._

_Jacob said it was safe._

"What is that?" Aldwin asked, who noticed the sound and was at the edge of the pool.

"My pool makes bubbles," Malek bragged.

Instantly curious, Aldwin left the pool and went into the jacuzzi. He wiggled slightly. "Hot."

"It's not that hot. You are just cold because you came from the pool." He gave control to his host, and they found a nice place in the jacuzzi to relax. Amb's eyes were closed.

Aldwin noticed the bubbles forming a foam and started putting it on Amb. He didn't mind being ignored as he made a foam hat that quickly dissolved. Afterwards, he gave Gete control, who carefully made a foam beard on Amb. He started a foam mustache that made Amb sneeze. "Sorry."

Amb picked up foam that had gathered around him. "I was wondering what you were putting on me." He put it on Gete's head and went back to relaxing.

Gete relaxed next to him. "I admit it. Your pool is better."

--

Later that night, Martouf returned to his hotel room. He had only been gone a few minutes. "The others aren't there."

"My dad might be out arranging more things."

Martouf chuckled as he went to the edge of the bed. "The others are probably at the pool."

"Malek didn't sound like he wanted to go."

"I don't think Aldwin would have given him much of a choice. What are you reading?"

"Restaurant guides," Sam put it down. "I was supposed to plan this thing out. Dad kind of took over."

"Your father is like that." Martouf played with the hem of her skirt. They had redressed before Martouf went to look for the others. "I think he has all the restaurants planned out already."

"No, there are a couple nights we haven't decided yet. Well, that he hasn't decided yet. I had ideas, but he didn't like them."

"Maybe we can stay in then." Martouf edged closer. "I like that idea." He smiled, but the smile fell when he heard a knock.

"That's probably one of them," Sam said. She started straightening out her hair and getting up. "Is my hair messy?"

"Your hair is fine. Relax, I'll get the door." Martouf got up. As he headed over, he heard her get up anyway. He went down the tiny hallway that lead to the door. It wasn't really much of a hallway. It had a closet on one side and the door to the bathroom on the other side.

Jacob was the one who had knocked. "You ready?" he asked as soon as he saw Martouf.

"Am I dressed right?" Martouf had no idea where they were going.

"Yes."

Amb and Gete were there. Not too long ago they had to leave the nice bubbling water, shower to rid of the chemical smell, and then get dressed. Their skin was still wet when they put on clothes, so what they were wearing was now damp. Their hair was also wet.

Sam noticed them when she walked out. "Hi guys."

They were holding hands, and Gete was pushing short strands of hair behind Amb's ear. "Hello," he replied as Amb gave a halfhearted wave. They held hands until they reached the lobby. They waited until they got into the van before holding hands again.

Since her father was driving, Sam turned to them. "So, when did you two start dating?" She had seen most of the process that lead to them dating. Complications and all. She had given encouragements on both sides. She felt she had some right to know when they became a couple.

"Three weeks ago by your time," Gete answered. "It makes this trip more pleasant, though your father said not to be obvious while in public..." Gete looked over to Jacob with an annoyed look. "...and he keeps interrupting us."

"Thought you were swimming," responded Selmak, who had taken control when they got into the car.

Gete smiled. "We discovered the bubbling small pool with hot water."

"We'll go back there tonight," Amb promised to Gete.

Sam smiled. She wanted to show that to Martouf, but not tonight, so she wouldn't disturb the four who planned on returning. She settled back in her seat and waited to see where her father was taking them. It didn't take long for her to realize he was bringing them to an all-you-can-eat buffet. Jacob started explaining it as they walked up to the restaurant. "This way, you get a variety."

Sam nodded briefly. She didn't know much about this particular restaurant, and she hoped it wouldn't be medium quality food. She didn't think the Tok'ra would be impressed if they didn't enjoy the meal. As they got in line to pay for their meals, Sam explained the concept to the Tok'ra. In turn, she learned that the "all-you-can-eat" restaurant idea wasn't strictly an Earth idea.

They paid their meals and found a table. They went around the buffet once as a group, with Sam and Jacob explaining everything. Sam noticed it was the typical buffet food, but the quality looked better than usual. "How did you find this restaurant?"

"Cyrus," Jacob answered. Cyrus Glenwood was an old Air Force buddy of his. "It's in its opening week, so the quality of the food is still good." He got a plate. _We are getting a bargain_, Jacob thought. _Paying for five but really feeding nine._

_Well, they don't charge extra for pregnant women_, Selmak responded.

Jacob frowned as he started making a salad on his plate. _Don't compare me to a pregnant woman._ He went back to the table when his plate was full and waited for the others. He was more interested in seeing what the Tok'ra thought than eating himself. Aldwin and Gete seemed to be enjoying food on Earth the most, and they also tended to go for the unhealthier foods. Jacob was quite sure that Gete would be sick if it wasn't for Aldwin's healing abilities. When the others arrived, Jacob noticed that Sam was also more interested in the opinions of the others.

Martouf had picked out foods that Jacob enjoyed. He had tried to make them when Jacob was new to the Tok'ra, to make the man feel more at home. It was nearly an impossible job though, since Martouf had no idea what any of those foods were really like. He was going to enjoy finding out. The first thing was the taco. He had made with it this time with Sam's instructions. He took a bite and compared. _It doesn't taste that much different than the end project. The texture is all wrong though._

"What do you think?" Jacob asked.

"It's...crunchy." The taco attempt that Martouf had made had no crunch in it. He set it down and tried something that was called green beans. He thought they tasted funny, but it didn't matter. Since Jacob had brought them here to get variety, he didn't get much of anything, so the green beans were gone after one bite. He also tried various salads, each only a mouthful big.

"What did you think?" Sam asked after the meal.

Lantash was in control now. "I am no longer hungry, but someone is insisting I try the desserts." He looked to the food. "I enjoyed the orange roots."

"I like carrots too."

"I did not enjoy the white clumps."

"What?"

"I think he means the cottage cheese," Jacob said.

Lantash nodded as he saw Aldwin sit down with brown dessert. The Tok'ra had put everything chocolate on his plate. "Are you not full?"

"Very." Aldwin said before taking a bite.

"Yet, you are still eating."

Aldwin held a large grin after taking a bite of soft served ice cream. "Sometimes we have to suffer on our missions."

Lantash shook his head lightly, but soon became just as guilty when he relented to Martouf. He retreated to give his host control. _I'm not helping if you eat too much._

_Yes, you will_, Martouf thought as he found the dessert section. He forgot what most of it was, but it all looked and smelled wonderful.

Lantash was working a little harder to make the already eaten food was being digested faster. Martouf was right. It was going to make him sick, and Lantash would help because he loved him too much to let him suffer. Martouf returned to the table with various items.

Instead of getting his own dessert, Amb took from Aldwin and Gete's plate, who were pointing out the things they thought he and Malek would enjoy. He also stole a few things off the plates from others when they were too full to finish.

Aldwin and Gete were the last to finish. They had eaten slowly to better enjoy the food. Aldwin smiled as he finished the last bite. _That was enjoyable._

_I feel uncomfortable._

Aldwin retreated to help with that. Gete was almost sure he hadn't eaten so much since before he blended with Aldwin. _Enjoyable and uncomfortable on the same time. _Gete closed his eyes briefly, but he heard the others getting up. He stood and followed them out. "Are we going back to the hotel?"

"Yes," Jacob answered. "Tomorrow we go to the beach."

_And we_, Selmak thought, thinking of Jacob and herself, _secretly celebrate my birthday._

Jacob grinned. It wouldn't be the first time he spent a day with Sam while Selmak's Earth birthday passed by unnoticed. _Maybe I'll give her a note while you are sleeping_, he threatened as he found the car.

_The day is not to be about me._

It didn't take long to get back to the hotel, and Jacob and Selmak soon found themselves ditched.

_We're a fifth wheel_, Selmak thought sadly. She had looked forward to enjoying Earth with other Tok'ra. Any other time she had been on the surface, she had been alone. Most of the people around didn't even know she existed. She wanted to share her new love for the planet with other Tok'ra, but they were too busy wanting to spend time with their loved ones.

Jacob went to his room and started making plans for the next day. _You could order them to stay around and do Earthly things._

Selmak gave a mental shake of the head. _They are learning about Earth, just not with me._

Jacob retreated so Selmak could make plans. It would keep her mind off the others being away. Afterwards, they went to bed and dreamed about birthday parties.

--Day 4--

Samantha picked out a dress and put it on. She was going to take Martouf shopping before going to the beach, and she didn't want to be wearing a bathing suit while walking around She wasn't sure if she was going in the water anyway. She didn't want to be the only one.

She looked over at Martouf as she slipped on sandals. "Ready?"

Martouf was looking in a mirror. "Do I have this on right?"

"Yes." She was sitting on the bed. "You look very American."

Martouf smiled and looked to the door when there was a knock. "Your father is very early."

"He does that sometimes."

Martouf went to the door, opened up and saw strangers... "Who-?" ...with weapons.

This was wrong. This was very wrong.

To be continued...


	5. Strangers

(Es Charmed, thanks. I'm glad you like the story.

MuseUrania, thank you. Glad to hear your comments.

Halfpastdead001, thanks. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.)

Part 5, Strangers

--Still Day 4--

Martouf started closing the door to create a barrier between him and the men with weapons, but heard a strange noise. He felt a pinch on his chest. The men started coming in before he had a chance to see what hit him. He started fighting. His own experience in combat was easily combined with Lantash's. His actions were precise and instinctive.

He grabbed one of the men, broke his arm, and used him to knock down another. Not caring anything for the attackers, he took advantage of the opportunity to land a hard hit to an unguarded throat. Martouf kept fighting, determined to win. The problem was that he was getting tired for no apparent reason.

_We've been drugged_, Lantash thought, who was trying to fight it. _Where's Samantha?_

Samantha was fighting, though the men were quick, and she had been caught off guard. These men were trained. She heard Martouf fall as she was grabbed by the throat. She fought a losing battle as several hands pinned down on the bed. That gave her a second of panic. She continued to fight, expecting the worse, but it didn't progress from there. Her neck was hurting. Her throat and lungs felt like they were starting to burn.

One man secured his power over her while the others went looking around the room. He used his weight and limbs to keep her down, and his hand was still on her throat. "Relax," the man said. He gave some release on her throat, at which Sam started coughing. "We're just robbing the place. No one wants to hurt you."

Sam regained her breath as she looked over the situation. They seemed too organized for this to be a simple robbery. She saw that Martouf had been drugged, and she knew that whatever took him down so quickly would have been more than enough to kill a normal human. She noticed another man holding a gun on her. She turned her head to where Martouf fell. One of the men was near him.

"He's fine," the man pinning her said. "If you fight me, you won't be."

Sam looked to the man. "What do you want?"

"I told you, money, jewels, perhaps a nice camera...whatever happens to be in those bags that gives us profit."

"You-"

"Shut up!" the man with the gun ordered. He looked from Sam to the other man as he spoke. "Both of you. Don't tell her anymore." He looked back to Sam. "Now, dear, to keep you from talking too soon, you are going to be tied." He kept the gun trained on her.

A man who was supporting his arm came with rope. "He broke my arm. Should break his...or hers." He was given another tranquilizer gun. "Or make her pay in other ways."

Sam felt queasy with the way he looked over her. It made her not want to cooperate, even if she was shot. She was a bit thankful when the man who had pinned her down argued. "That's not the plan. No one gets hurt. Check on Ron."

"I did. Ron's dead." He said it casually, as if he didn't have any care for Ron.

Sam felt a second of dread, not knowing how the other men would react. It seemed they didn't care for Ron either though. They probably didn't care about any of each other. The man over her looked back to her. "No one's going to hurt you." He made her turn over. "We just don't want you talking to the cops before we have a chance to get out of here." He tied the rope tightly around her hands.

"My friend?"

"No one is going to hurt him either. No one is going to break his arms." He tied the rope tightly around her legs and feet. Sam noticed the phone was moved away, and the man was tying her to the bed itself. When he was done, he grabbed tape they must have had and taped her mouth. "Can't have you screaming for help." He and the others left in a group as quickly as they had arrived. She couldn't tell if Ron, or whatever the man's real name was, had been left behind or not.

--

"_Horus , the god of the sky, was often represented as a falcon or-" _A well aimed shoe turned the television off.

Gete frowned and looked to Amb. "I was listening to that." He was a bit surprised because he thought Amb was asleep.

"Heru-ur was an evil parasite who enslaved words and kidnapped people."

Gete got up and picked up the shoe. "I thought it was interesting to see how the System Lords were viewed here." He paused for a second. "I'm sorry." He tossed the shoe back to where it belonged. "Maybe I'll get Daniel to tell me about it later."

Amb smiled a bit. "You might want to tell him to make it brief." He had seen what happens when Daniel gets going on a subject.

"I will." Gete picked his shoe back up and put it on. "You want to get something to eat?" He put on the other shoe. "There's that free breakfast in the lobby."

"Sounds good." Amb quickly found his own shoes. Malek took control as he was putting on the second shoe. "Shall we invite the others?"

"Jacob left this morning already. He said he wanted to get Selmak a present."

"It would be difficult to buy something for Selmak and not for himself."

Gete shrugged as they left. "We can ask Sam and Martouf." He knocked on their door. "They'll probably join us." He knocked again due to lack of an answer. "They don't seem to be there."

"Maybe they are still asleep."

Gete nodded, and they walked off to get breakfast

--

All was quiet when Jacob returned to his room, and he quickly wrapped his present. Then he set it on the table and sat in front of it. He knew he'd only be watching it for a couple minutes. It seemed pointless, but he had his reasons.

It often seemed a little more snug in a human for a symbiote who was just waking up. Selmak wiggled a little before focusing on what Jacob was doing. The first thing she saw was a colorful box. _What is that?_

_Surprise! Happy birthday!_

Selmak took control and picked up the box. _You got me a present?_

_Yes._

_Thank you!_ Selmak sent warmness through his body as she shook the gift.

_You could just open it._

_Yes. I could also cheat and get the information from you, but that wouldn't be any fun._ Selmak turned the box over and shook it again. Something was moving around in here. She opened it. _Beats! You got me beats, and you hate beats._

_I promise not to complain while you eat them._

_Thank you!_ She retreated and sent more warmness.

--

Lantash was panicked. The drug Martouf had been given was strong, and he himself had just woken up. The last thing he and Martouf had seen was Sam being pinned down to the bed. He was neutralizing the drug as fast as he could.

Martouf was conscious before his body was. _Samantha!_

_I'm working on getting to her._

_I'll kill them!_

Lantash felt pained, as though he had been hurt directly. He tried to remember if Martouf had been hit in the back of the neck during the fight.

_Wake me up!_ Martouf demanded.

_I'm working on that. I promise I'm working on that._

Martouf felt bad. He knew Lantash was working on it. _I know. I'm sorry. _It didn't take too long before he could open his eyes. "Samantha?!" He heard a muffle in return, and he tried to get up. It took a second before he could, but it seemed to take much longer. "Samantha." He looked for the attackers. They were gone, except for the one he had hit in the throat. He found his love tied on the bed. "Samantha."

"Mm-mf."

He carefully removed the tape. "Samantha."

"Thank you." She kept talking as he untied her. "I don't know who they were. They said they were just robbing the place, but they seemed too organized for that. We have to contact my father." She noticed he wore a look of fear and concern that she had never seen before. "Martouf?"

He didn't say anything until he was done untying her. He started rubbing her wrists for a moment before he stopped and looked to her. "Did they hurt you?"

Sam realized what he thought. She shook her head. "No, no, they didn't."

Martouf was shaking lightly as he pulled her into a hug. "After what we saw, we were almost sure..."

"I'm fine. They didn't." She hugged him in return.

"We love you."

"I love you too." Sam pulled away. "My father." She was worried they weren't the only ones attacked.

There was a knock on the door that made them both stiffen. Martouf looked towards the door.

"We'll ask who it is this time," Sam said. She glanced to the clock and was eased to realize it was the time her father was expected.

Martouf closed his eyes, and when they opened, Lantash was in control. He pulled Sam into another hug. Afterwards, they went to the door, prepared for another attack. "Who is it?" Lantash asked.

"Jacob," was Jacob's voice.

Lantash opened the door carefully, just in case it wasn't Jacob. He relaxed when he saw Jacob standing there with Gete and Amb. He opened the door more.

Jacob was frowning as he looked at Martouf's hair, which was messy from the attack, though Jacob didn't know about the attack. "I thought you'd be ready by now." He was irritated.

"We were robbed."

Jacob's expression went from irritable to concern. "What?!" He looked to his daughter. "What happened?"

"We should talk in another room," Sam said, worried her hotel room had been bugged. She gestured towards her dad's room. They went to the room quickly and Jacob repeated his question when they arrived. Sam closed the door and looked around this room. It didn't appear touched by any thieves. "They said they were robbers, but they seemed too organized."

"Who do you think they were?"

"I don't know. They used a tranquilizer gun on Martouf." She noticed Lantash frowning to that. "Martouf broke the arm of one of them and killed another." She noticed Lantash went from a frown to a proud smile.

"Did they drug you?" Jacob asked.

"No, I was pinned."

Jacob was frowning. "Where?"

"I'm fine," She knew she had to answer by the look her dad was giving. "On the bed."

Her father held a new worried look. He gave a look to the others that send them away. "Sam..."

"Dad, I'm fine. That's all that happened."

"Would you be telling the truth if something did happen?"

Sam frowned. He was right with that. She was telling the truth, but if something happened, she didn't think she would admit it. "I'm telling you the truth."

"You and Martouf are going to a hospital. There are people I need to contact, hotel security, in case this was just a robbery, Jack, in case it wasn't. Canada." Canada being the code word for the Tok'ra. It was to be used at all times, just in case someone somehow heard it. "There is a hospital not too far from here that is safe for Martouf to go to." It was why he picked this hotel. He started heading out of the room. Sam followed and noticed the Tok'ra showed up again. They had hid in the bathroom when Jacob sent them away. Sam noticed that Malek was in control, and he looked worried now. Jacob looked to them. "I have to make some phone calls."

"Dad, I can-"

"Just relax."

"Dad." Sam wanted to help somehow. She didn't want to want to just relax.

Jacob looked to the others. "Make sure she is safe and lock the door behind me." He left.

Sam sighed. She looked to the other Tok'ra, knowing they would do exactly as her father ordered. "Well, how did you like America before this?"

to be continued...


	6. Scans, Needles, and Questions

(Thank you everyone for reviewing.)

Part 6, Scans, Needles, and Questions

--Still Day 4--

Lantash watched as a doctor looked at his MRI scan with fascination. "I thought you were supposed to be looking for possible damage that I am unable to detect, not staring at my image."

Doctor John Johnson, who's parents obviously had a cruel sense of humor when they named him, was poking at one of the images of Lantash. "I've never met a symbiote before."

"Then how can you determine if there is any damage to me, though is none. I can scan myself just fine without your head scans."

John was still looking at the image. "I've seen images of your kind-"

"Not my kind!" Lantash responded fiercely. "You've seen images of Goa'uld. I am _not_ a Goa'uld."

John turned to him. "I'm sorry. I was under the impression you were the same species."

Lantash gave a very brief glare before giving control to Martouf. His host gave a reassuring smile. "Aside from minor difference..._physically_ they are the same, but that is the only similarity."

John felt himself blushing a bit. When he first heard of the Tok'ra he was very curious, and he was sad that in all likelihood, he'd never meet one. Today changed that, and he had met one, and now he had insulted it. "I'm sorry, I..." Ideas of what to say came cold, and he changed the subject as he turned back to Lantash's image. "I see no damage."

"What drug was used to make me sleep?"

"We're still running scans on the blood sample we took."

Martouf touched the place on his arm where they had taken the blood. He hadn't liked having a needled inserted into his vein, and he hoped no one on Earth would want to take his blood again. He was sure they would be looking for more than just the drug. They'd analyze everything while they could, and he was sure that Stargate Command would soon have a paper about his blood in some Martouf file they had. _Do you think we share a file, or do you think they have a file on each of us._

Lantash gave a mental shrug. _We are probably kept separated, just as are records on the Tok'ra are separate._

Martouf nodded briefly as he edged off the examination bed he had been sitting on. "Can we see Samantha now?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Carter?"

"Yes her."

"You can return to the waiting room. She'll be out when Doctor White is done examining her."

Martouf left and found the small room that John referred to. He had been told that most waiting rooms in hospitals were large and full of waiting people, but the case was different for a small hospital who specialized in treating classified patients. "Several examinations to tell me that he thinks there is no damage." His eyes flashed as Lantash took over. "I could have told them that."

"What was it like to be scanned?" Aldwin asked.

"Boring," Lantash answered honestly. "You lay there and do nothing while you move back and forth through a ring." He scratched the back of his neck. "They took some of Martouf's blood. I imagine they'll have fun with it." He looked behind him when he heard a door open, and he smiled when he saw it was Sam. A frown formed when he saw a small bandage on her arm. _They took her blood too._ Martouf's own bandage was long gone. Lantash refused to have his host needlessly walking around with a sign of an injury. John hadn't been happy when Martouf pulled it off, but then he was amazed to watch how quickly the small injury healed.

Jacob got up and went through the room that Sam had just came out of.

"Where's he going?" Malek asked.

Sam glanced backward. She knew her father would do this. "He's going to talk to Doctor White to confirm what I already told him." She looked to Lantash. "How did you like being examined?"

"I can learn more about Martouf in seconds than they can learn in hours."

"You learned what I go through from time to time. Our regular physicals aren't as thorough though."

Lantash touched the back of her neck as he thought a symbiote would be faster. He wouldn't express it out loud, but he often wished she was a Tok'ra. He had no idea who'd he want in her head though. "Very brave of you."

Sam smiled, amused. Of all the things they had gone through, apart or together, and Lantash thought getting a physical was brave. She noticed he moved his fingers over the small bandage on her arm. "We'll wait for my dad to return, and then we'll start investigating."

--Day 5--

It was early morning when George Hammond arrived at Stargate Command. He had only gotten a brief on what had happened the day before. "Have the Tok'ra been informed?" He asked as soon as he saw Jack O'Neill.

"SG-12 was sent to talk to them yesterday. They'll be sending someone today to get the details. Apparently they think that's how long it take us to figure out the details."

George kept walking to the gateroom as he answered. "One of their own was attacked while on Earth. I'm surprised they haven't sent someone already."

"Yes, well-" He was interrupted by the alarm of an incoming wormhole. He and George hurried, knowing it probably the Tok'ra. Their beliefs were confirmed when they arrived. As the iris opened, George found himself wondering who they would send. He hoped it was someone he had met before. He soon discovered it was.

Per'sus walked down the ramp of the SGC, flanked by two personal body guards. He always had at least two wherever he went...on mission, to trade, when visiting his host's homeworld, and even in the Tok'ra tunnels. He noticed that at the bottom of the ramp was Hammond and O'Neill.

George stepped forward. "Councilor Per'sus..." He nodded his head in respect.

"Your message implied an attack on one of my people while they were on the surface of your planet."

"We still aren't exactly sure of what happened."

"What do you know?"

"Let's talk in another room." George and Jack lead the Tok'ra to the room where briefings took place. George settled down and waited for the rest to do the same. He noticed the guards kept standing while Per'sus sat. "There was an attack, yes, but as of right now, we don't know if the attack was random or if the attack was purposely done against a Tok'ra."

"What happened?"

"Martouf and Col. Carter were in the hotel room when the attackers came in. They used a drug that knocked Martouf unconscious. C-"

"Why couldn't Lantash counteract it?"

George felt a little uncomfortable. "I don't know." He paused briefly before realizing Per'sus expected him to continue. "Col. Carter was pinned to prevent her from fighting. Everyone of value was taken. As far as we can tell, no harm was done against Col. Carter or Martouf."

"It seems unlikely that anything these thieves intended to use on what they believe is an unblended human would have such an effect on a Tok'ra."

"I realize that."

"You may remember the treaty," Per'sus added. Though he knew George probably knew what part he was referring to, he continued. "A Tau'ri who knowing attacks a Tok'ra will be handed over to the Tok'ra for punishment."

"I am aware of that. Right now we are still investigating the situation. Selmak is part of the investigating team. They'll be returning back here later today. I assure you, we do not plan on going against the treaty if its discovered that this was an intentional attack against a Tok'ra." George hoped that wasn't the case. He didn't particularly like the idea of handing over someone from Earth to the Tok'ra, and more importantly, it could be someone in the Stargate program is giving out information.

Per'sus nodded briefly. "How long until they arrive?"

"Five hours." George knew that Per'sus would want to talk to each of the Tok'ra.

"I will wait for their arrival."

George nodded. "I'll assign someone to stay with you, in case you need anything." For security reasons as well. He didn't think Per'sus would intentionally do anything wrong, but he could end up somewhere that was restricted or even dangerous. He started standing up.

"General..."

George looked back to him. "Yes?"

He turned his head, but didn't really look at George. "Would I be restricted from seeing one of your brigs?"

George frowned. "I could allow that. Any particular reason why?"

"The last time I was here I did not have time to pay respect to the last location where Jolinar was alive." Per'sus looked towards George. "I would like to do so."

George's expression showed his surprise. It was the first time anyone had made this request. "Of course. I'll let your guide know this."

"Thank you."

George left, glad he had the cell number memorized. There was no harm in the Tok'ra visiting it. He assigned First Lieutenant Phil Baker to Per'sus, giving him instructions where Per'sus could and couldn't go. Phil wasn't too happy with it, but he didn't dare show this to a general. He went back to the briefing room where he found Per'sus waiting.

Phil wished he could feel comfortable with the Tok'ra, but knowing what they were just creeped him out. "Did you wish to visit the brig now?"

"Yes."

Phil headed off and heard them following. He wished Daniel had been assigned to this. Daniel and Teal'c had left to see Sam though. It didn't take too long to get to the brig. He had to use his card to open up a few doors on the way. He gestured to the cell when they arrived.

Per'sus moved closer. "She was kept here?"

"Yes." Phil wondered if he was supposed to use Per'sus title. He hoped not, since he hadn't.

Per'sus moved closer. He touched the bars after seeing one of his guards doing so. He knew they would have been annoyed if he had done so first, just in case there was something dangerous about the bars.

"It's small," Korra commented. The Tok'ra had become a bodyguard fairly recently. He had switched jobs after the incident with SG-1 and the bounty hunter.

"Not much smaller than our own," Per'sus replied. He took notice of the bunk bed. "Made for two." He was certain Jolinar hadn't shared the cell with anyone but Samantha. He would have to admit to himself that the bed looked more comfortable than what the Tok'ra provided.

_Better than what we imagined_, his host thought.

Per'sus nodded. There was a small voice in the back of his head, and he wasn't sure if it came from him or his host's. Perhaps it came from both. It didn't say any actual words, but its meaning was clear, given the situation, this cell was probably better than she deserved.

He looked over the place, mentally picturing what it would be like to be behind the bars. It was probably one the best cells Jolinar had ever been in. Even if Korra thought it was small, it was clean and comfortable. There wouldn't have been any other prisoners to bug her.

"No privacy," Korra added.

Per'sus turned to see what he was looking at. "We already knew they had cameras everywhere." It was almost amusing. The Tau'ri had commented how the Tok'ra have no privacy due to lack of doors, but they had cameras everywhere on their base. He wondered where the images were, and if it was possible for the Tok'ra to see them.

_I don't think Jolinar would appreciate that_.

Per'sus waited until the guards were finished before he spoke to Phil. "We are finished."

--

George spent the time making a lot of phone calls. The hours passed quickly, and he hadn't finished everything. He didn't get much information. People were too busy trying to get it. He wasn't even sure of Jacob's opinion at this point. He found Per'sus, who was in the mess hall at this point, and told him that the others had arrived. They went to the briefing room, which George thought was the best place to wait.

Per'sus brightened when he saw the other Tok'ra. He quickly spotted Martouf. He'd be talking to him alone first. "It's good to see that you are well."

"Thank you," Martouf replied, holding a serious expression. Even though he had been a Tok'ra for decades, he was still just a little nervous whenever he was around Per'sus. He knew it came from him and not Lantash. Lantash held high respect for the symbiote and his host, but he was never nervous around them.

"What have you found?" George asked Jacob.

"We believe it was a random robbery." He frowned slightly. "Though it was very organized. The cops in California might want to look into it." He turned from George to Per'sus, mostly out of respect. "There were other robberies that occurred on the same time in other hotels. The same drug used on Martouf was used in the other robberies." He frowned slightly. "The people drugged in those robberies were dead by the time they were found."

Per'sus gave a brief second to pity the other victims. "So it was a random attack."

"From what I can tell, the others had no connection to the SGC. They certainly had no connection with the Tok'ra. It does seem strange that there weren't any attacks like this before now."

"They sound very organized."

"Yes." He closed his eyes to switch control. Selmak continued to look to Per'sus. "If you allow me to stay on Earth, I could continue to investigate."

"Is there anything that indicates this was a deliberate attack on Martouf?"

"Nothing..." Selmak was annoyed. The attack felt too personal to be random. "There is no substantial evidence."

"You have two days."

"Thank you." She was angry. Jacob was angry. They hated that Sam and Martouf had been attacked. They were also humiliated in that the first time the Tok'ra made a point to learn about Earth ends with a crime. They were sure George was bothered by all this too. They had all been eager to show Earth off. Sure they knew Earth had crimes. Every planet had its crimes. That didn't make it any less embarrassing though.

"Unless General Hammond expresses otherwise, I will allow the rest of you-" Per'sus looked to Martouf, Gete, and Malek. He could tell easily which ones were in control. "-to stay on Earth to continue your mission. However, you may leave with me if you would prefer."

Their expressions indicated they wanted to stay.

"I would like to talk to Martouf alone," Per'sus added.

"Of course," George said as he headed out. The others followed until Martouf and Per'sus was left. He glanced back when the door was closed.

Selmak approached. "He's just getting a report from Martouf and making sure he and Lantash are all right."

George nodded.

"He may wish to speak with Carter as well."

"She's not a Tok'ra."

"Unlike Martouf or Lantash, she was awake the entire time."

George nodded again. "I'll go speak with her." He hadn't yet had the chance, and at the very least, he wanted to hear her version before she spoke to Per'sus.

Selmak was going to let him go, but decided to add something. "General Hammond." She continued when he turned to her. "The Tok'ra do not blame the SGC for this, and I understand your frustration. Jacob and I were hoping this mission would go well as much as you were."

George hoped his frustration was known because Jacob knew him well and not due to showing it. He didn't like others being able to read his emotions, but he realized that most if not all Tok'ra could probably read the emotions of even the most stone-faced man quite easily. "Thank you." He nodded a goodbye before going to find Sam.

--

_I don't want to be questioned by him again_, Martouf thought. _If I could go the rest of my life without being questioned by him, I would be happy._

_He questioned us because he's worried about us._ Lantash made Martouf feel warm as his host watched Per'sus and his guards leave. They were the only ones who stayed when Per'sus asked to speak with Martouf alone, which made the conversation less alone than Martouf would have liked.

_He looked vaguely concerned._

_Well, he's never been very open about his emotions. I assure you, he has them._

Martouf smiled a bit. He didn't have to be assured. He already knew this. He just wished Per'sus was a little more readable. He smiled again when Sam came into the room.

"I just finished talking to General Hammand, and Per'sus has asked to talk to me soon."

_I thought he might_, Lantash thought as Martouf approached her. _We get to hug her?_ Lantash thought hopefully as Martouf pulled Sam closer.

"The High Councilor was concerned for you," Martouf said. He had thought that might have been the case when Per'sus was asking about her, and Lantash confirmed it.

Sam nodded briefly. "Dad is going to leave and keep investigating. I don't think he believes it was a random attack. If you don't mind, I'd like to move up Lantash's birthday celebration. It'll be brief, but I'd like to have it before he leaves."

"You will not be leaving with him then?" Martouf was happy about that.

She shook her head. "He and General Hammand think I should continue teaching you, Malek, and Aldwin about Earth. "Daniel will be around. You can learn a lot from him."

"I'm just happy that you will still be around." Martouf rubbed her back.

--

Daniel was officially off duty, but he was on the base, and Sam spoke to him briefly before she went to talk to Per'sus. He and Teal'c had been given a special mission, decorate her office. Teal'c took the mission seriously while Daniel had fun with it. Lantash still had a birthday to celebrate, and because Sam was busy being questioned by others, it was their job to make sure that birthday was celebated.

To be continued...


	7. Birthday Party

(Thank you MuseUrania and Es Charmed for the reviews. ::grins:: )

Part 7, Birthday Party

--Still Day 5-- (The days are just getting longer and longer, aren't they?)

Not knowing where Sam was at this particular moment, Jack went looking for her. He went to her office and found Daniel and Teal'c putting up streamers and balloons. "A party?" He was interested.

"Yeah," Daniel replied. Something about his tone implied that he was nervous.

"When is it?" Jack entered the room and looked around.

"Well, that's sort of the thing, um...well, you see..."

Teal'c spoke up. "You are not invited, O'Neill."

Jack frowned. "Why not? Who says I'm not invited?"

"I did," answered Jacob, who had walked in behind Jack. He saw that Jack looked a bit offended by this. "Look Jack, I'm sorry, but you're not invited."

"Why not?"

"The party is for Lantash. Everyone knows that you and he aren't exactly fond of each other. I'm not going to invite you to a party that's intended for him. Likewise, I wouldn't invite him to a party for you." Jacob moved passed Jack and looked to Daniel. "Daniel, is it almost ready? I asked Sam to gather the Tok'ra."

Daniel turned and stopped working as Teal'c continued working on the streamers. "Yeah, we'll be ready in a few minutes. You might want to start getting the people who will be coming." He looked guilty as he turned to Jack. "Sorry Jack."

"Oh, well, I understand. I guess if it's for Lantash and-there's cake?" During his ramble he noticed two boxes stacked on top of each other. One of them had to be cake.

"We'll save you a piece," Daniel offered.

Jack went to look at the cake, but Teal'c stopped him. "Colonel Carter said that no one may see the cake until it it time for it to be revealed."

Jack nodded and moved way, knowing Teal'c would be sure Sam's wishes were respected. He was tempted to argue about it, but he knew he'd lose.

"No one?" Jacob asked. He and Selmak had been hoping to take a peak.

"No one."

Jacob made a disappointed nod as he went out to find the others. It would be easy enough. Sam had found them all. Per'sus and his guards were there. Maybe they'd be interested. "It's time."

"Time for what?" Per'sus asked.

"Well, we planned on a party for Lantash's Earth birthday, and Sam wanted to have it before I left." He gestured down the hall, but Sam was soon the one leading the way to her office. When they arrived, Jacob saw that Teal'c and Daniel had sped up the decoration process. New steamers were up, and now there was a banner that read "Happy Birthday." Under the English words, one of them had written the same in Goa'uld.

Lantash was smiling with delight as he looked around. His expression was pure, and he could have almost been mistaken for Martouf. "It's all very lovely."

Per'sus looked around with interest. He didn't really smile, though Selmak knew he would be if they were back at the base. She thought he was too serious when they were on missions. The reason he was here wasn't good, but he should at least crack a smile when celebrating a fellow Tok'ra. His guards, and Malek for that matter, were basically doing the same. Malek may have laughed and grinned while on the surface, but now at the base, he was completely serious again.

Aldwin was grinning as much as Lantash was though. He reached out and started tapping one of the balloons. He watched it bob in the air before tapping it again. "I've seen similar devices as these on other planets. What do you call them?"

"Balloons," Sam answered.

"We have a game that we're going to play," Jacob said as he started taping a piece of paper to everyone's back. "On each of you is the name of someone you know. You need to figure who that is." He chuckled as Per'sus' bewildered expression as he taped something on to his back. "I can't play because I picked out all the names." He grinned as he taped paper with the name 'Lantash' to his daughter. "You get to ask each person in the room three yes or no questions. You have to figure out who it is from that."

He watched as everyone inspected each other's names. Lantash grinned when he saw his name on Sam. Aldwin chuckled when he saw who was on Amb's back. Teal'c looked disinterested, though he hadn't been left out. Per'sus looked like he wanted to cheat.

Daniel approached Sam first. "Is my person human?"

Sam made him turn around to see who was on his back. "No."

"Symbiote?"

"No."

Daniel frowned. "Ancient?"

"No."

"Do I know this person?"

Sam smiled. "You can't ask me more than three questions."

Daniel smiled. He had hoped she wouldn't notice. Then he approached Teal'c. "Do I know this person?" He turned around so Teal'c could read it.

"Indeed."

Daniel thought about the different races they met. "Asgard?"

"He is indeed an Asgard."

Daniel chuckled. Teal'c revealed the Asgard was a he, though that was likely given that Jacob made up the names. "Is it Thor?" What other Asgard would Jacob name?

"It is Thor."

Daniel grinned. "I figured out my guy." He took off his paper and put it on the front of his shirt like a name tag. As soon as he did, Jacob came along and put a new piece of paper on his back. "Hey, that's not fair."

He approached Amb this time, who was picking at the vegetable platter. "What have you figured out about your person?"

"She is a female Tok'ra symbiote."

"Want to ask me any questions. Maybe I know her." Daniel looked at his back and saw the name 'Anise' written on his paper.

"Has she been to Earth?" Amb asked.

"Yes."

Amb smiled. If Daniel was able to answer that, then he must know her, at least a little.

Meanwhile, Per'sus had figured out that the person's who name was written on him was a female Tok'ra. He delayed asking more questions, so he and his host could think of what questions would narrow it down the fastest. They rejected questions that didn't divide the number of possible people quickly enough, and overall, he and his host probably put too much thought into the game.

Now he was eating something crunchy and tasty. "What is this?"

Sam answered by naming things he never heard of before. "It's call trail mix." She ate each item after naming what they were. "A pretzel...a chex...a peanut...and an M&M... M&Ms are chocolate covered in a candy shell." She ate another pretzel. "Have you figured out who you are yet?"

"Who I am?"

"I mean, the person on your back."

"No." Per'sus thought now would be a good time to ask. "Is the person a symbiote?"

"No."

_We're a host_, his host thought.

_We aren't anyone but ourselves.._

_I think we're supposed to "be" the person who's written on us._

Per'sus was running out of questions that would questions that would divide up the possibilities. "Have you met this person?" There were some Tok'ra that Sam knew of but hadn't met.

"Yes," Sam started making a plate of snacks.

"Has this person been to Earth?"

"Yes."

Per'sus thought of all the Tok'ra who have been to Earth. Not many female hosts had gone to Earth. He wondered if this person was alive. Would Jacob and Selmak include dead Tok'ra? He had his doubts about that. He walked away to try the other types of food that was on the table.

As he walked away, Lantash moved over to Sam. "I think I know the name on me."

"I can't help you." She had read it, but she didn't know who it was.

"Does it say Shadow?"

"Yes."

Lantash smiled as he shook his head. "Jacob, you cheater," he called out in an amusing tone as he took off his paper. "He gave me myself."

"What?"

"Shadow is me. It's the name I used before I was old enough to blend with a host." He put the paper on Sam.

Sam was about to protest, but then realized he was giving her an extra clue. "My paper is you." His smile told her that she was right.

He took the name off her and put it on her shirt. He grinned when she put his back on him. "I enjoyed the game, but I'm glad Jacob ran out of paper."

"We should give him a name."

Lantash smiled and found a pen. He took his tag off, flipped it over, and wrote on it. He switched the tape around and found Jacob. "You've been renamed," he announced as taped the paper to his back. He smiled, sat by Sam, and ate off the plate of snacks she made.

"Who did you give him?" She hadn't been able to read what he wrote. She felt a bit sad that no one else in this room would have that problem. All the other tags had been written in English and Goa'uld.

"Martouf."

"Oh, well, I can answer questions about him." She smiled, though she wished she had been able to recognize his name.

Martouf smiled as he was given control. "I would hope so." He kissed her.

Sam kissed him back, but cut it short. "Since we are short on time, I think we should go to the next step. Presents or cake?"

"Presents," Martouf answered since he had just eaten.

Sam got up as she spoke to the others. "Part of the celebration is the person who's birthday we are celebrating gets presents so..." She went to the four presents on the table. One was hidden under the others. She picked up two. She was thankful to see that Malek got Jacob to sit down before sitting himself. She handed one present to Martouf and the other to her father.

Both of their eyes glowed as they switched control. Selmak looked to the present. "Who told on me?"

"We did," Lantash replied.

"I told you not to."

Lantash grinned and looked at the paper. He found the tape on it and very carefully started pealing it from the paper. He looked over as he heard a big "riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!" He frowned. "You tore the paper."

"You're supposed to tear it," Selmak answered and she continued ripping until she saw she had a new swiss army knife. "It's lovely!" She started reading all the features it had. "Jacob keeps insisting that his old one is still good, but most of the tools are broken."

As Lantash continued opening his present oh so carefully, Selmak opened up the box of her present and took out the scissors. "You could use these."

Lantash looked over. "I don't want to cut the paper either."

"You can rip the paper," Sam said.

"That would be rude." Lantash kept working on his gift. A few minutes later he saw he had been given a knife. He took it out and examined it. "It's well made." He turned it over as he imagined what would be done with it in the future. "This will last me decades."

Per'sus took an interest in examining Selmak's new knife as Sam went to get the other gifts. "These are from Aldwin, Gete, Malek, and Amb." She handed Selmak a gift where the paper part was wrapped over a pineapple shaped and there were pineapple leaves sticking out.

Selmak turned it over, pretending to examine it. "I wonder what it could be." She could feel the skin of the pineapple through the paper, and she could also smell it.

"What is it?" Per'sus asked since he had never seen a pineapple before.

"It's a pineapple."

After carefully opening his second gift, Lantash wondered why he was given a small book. He looked inside and saw it held pictures. "They're all beautiful," he said as he flipped through the pictures of Sam. "Hey, she disappeared," he added when he began flipping through blank pages.

"You can add what pictures you like," Sam replied.

Lantash smiled. "I'll have to get more pictures of you then."

"You can get other pictures."

Lantash shook his head. "No. Martouf and I want a Samantha on each page." He put the album down and pulled her into his lap. "At least one Samantha for each day of the year."

"We should have gotten a bigger book," Aldwin said to Malek.

Lantash grinned and looked to them. "No, you four picked out a good book. Thank you. I'll keep it with me for the rest of my life."

Sam was surprised as she realized the photo album could outlast her. She also wondered what other personal belongings Lantash kept. She started getting up, but he hugged her to him. "I have to get your cake."

"Is no one else capable?"

"I'll get it," Daniel offered as he pulled out the candles. "Hopefully this won't set off the fire alarm." He put a two, zero, zero, and a three on Selmak's cake, and he put a one, five, eight, and two on Lantash's cake. "How about we sing, and then I light them so Selmak can blow them out?"

"Sing?" Korra questioned. He didn't like singing. He had come to be make sure Per'sus was safe, not to sing.

"There is a song," Malek explained. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear, and then you say the person's name. Happy birthday to you."

"Now you ruined it," Lantash said jokingly.

"Sorry."

"I need to go soon, so we should start singing," Semak said after looking at the time. She still didn't know what name was written on Jacob's back.

"All right, we'll sing, then Daniel will light the candles," Sam said. She started the song, and the others joined in. She was amused to see Per'sus and Teal'c singing. Just one of them singing would have been fun, but both...she wished she had a camera. The part where they got to the names got muttered. Some said "Selmak and Latnash." Others said "Lantash and Selmak."

Daniel lit the candles and brought the first cake to Selmak.

Selmak grinned. "It says my name." She hadn't expected to see her name in her own language. She thought of a wish. _I hope the Goa'uld will be destroyed._ Then she blew out the candles.

_Well, you made it a birthday wish. Now they don't stand a chance_, Jacob thought.

Selmak grinned.

Lantash was confused about the name comment until he saw his cake. He got ready to blow out the candles, but Sam told him to make a wish that he couldn't tell anyone

_What do we wish for?_

_I don't know_, Martouf thought. _Let's make a wish for Samantha._

_I wish for Samantha to live all her years. _Lantash blew out all the candles.

_That's a good wish._

Selmak was quickly given a piece of cake because she and Jacob had to be going very soon. She ate the pineapple cake quickly, wishing she could enjoy it more. _You want control for the last bite?_

_You can have it._ Jacob gave a mental grin.

Selmak ate it and enjoyed the pineapple flavor. There were two chunks of pineapple in that last bite, and Selmak chewed on them briefly. When the cake was gone, she took the paper off her back and set it down on the table without looking at it. "I'll figure out who it is later."

Jacob was given control, and he hugged his daughter. "Thank you. Selmak enjoyed the party. I did too. Now it's time I go find out who made that attack."

Sam wished she could help her dad with that. "Good luck." She and he said their goodbyes before he approached Per'sus. She watched them speak quietly before he left the room. She felt Martouf hug her from behind. She wasn't sure how she knew Martouf was in control, but she knew he was. She turned around in his hug and returned it. "How are you and Lantash enjoying yourselves."

"We are having a good time." Then he gestured to the side.

Sam turned to where he gestured and saw Per'sus approaching. She left Martouf's hug, ready to say something, but he spoke first. "I thank you for including us in this Earth tradition, but I need to be leaving now. Einar and I enjoyed ourselves."

Sam realized that Einar must be his host. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves."

"Einar believes the person we are to figure out is Yosuuf."

"It is."

Per'sus took the paper off himself and handed it to Sam. "I'll have to tell her about this game. She and Garshaw would enjoy it." He turned to Martouf. "Happy birthday, Lantash."

Martouf nodded down and Lantash nodded up. Lantash approached Sam again as Per'sus said his goodbyes to everyone. The counselor also insisted that everyone stay at the party and keep enjoying it. Sam turned back to Lantash when Per'sus left. "The party was supposed to be at my house. There would have been more room and more games."

"I enjoyed it. It was fun, we enjoyed the food, I got nice gifts, and I was able to learn some of your traditions. I've enjoyed this time on Earth." He pulled her close. "Will he allowed back on the surface?"

"Not today, but tomorrow and the next day."

"Good." Lantash kissed her ear. "Maybe some day you can spent a week with the Tok'ra."

"You can teach me how to be stealthier than I am." Sam smiled. She was good at stealth, but she didn't compare to a Tok'ra. She learned that soon after meeting them. Even knowing this, they still surprised her at times.

"I can teach you many things," Lantash smiled when he saw her pout for a second. "I didn't mean that as an insult. I just want you to be safe and you are very young."

"By your standards, so is Martouf."

"True. He is also young, but you are young to both of us."

Sam nodded slightly before pulling away. She didn't particularly like being called young by someone she was dating. She also didn't like being too close Martouf and Lantash while she was at work. "You ready for cake?"

"Yes, I know now why you asked me for a sweet flavor I like on Earth." He smiled as Daniel gave him a piece. "The cake looked beautiful, and it smells nice too." He sat down to eat it.

Sam helped Daniel with the cake, feeling a bit bad that he had to do so much for the party. "Thank you, Daniel, and Teal'c, thank you too."

"It's no problem," Daniel replied as Teal'c gave his welcome.

After cake, Daniel and Teal'c had to leave. Sam played card games with the Tok'ra that they knew thanks to Jacob. She taught them more card games. They taught her some modified Tok'ra games with the supplies Sam could find. They celebrated for the rest of the day.

To be continued...


	8. Worries

(MuseUrania, glad you like the party and Sam and Martouf. Thanks for the review.  
Es Charmed, thanks for the review. I'm glad you thought the chapter was cute.)

Part 8, Worries

--Day 6--

It had been twenty-four house since the party, and neither Jacob nor Selmak had slept. They wanted answers, and they weren't finding any.

_You really should sleep_, Selmak thought. She was concerned for her host.

_No. We were only given two days and one of those days is gone now. We need to use every minute we can._ Jacob was dialing the phone number to an old friend of his. The man was Cyrus Glenwood, who was in the Air Force. He tended to have information. "Hello Cyrus. This is Jacob," Jacob said when he heard the man answer.

"Hello, Jacob, how are you? Sorry to hear about the attack. Is Sam all right?"

"She's fine. I want to know if you have heard anything."

_How about this?_ Selmak thought._ You go to sleep for a while. I'll keep_-

"No," Jacob muttered as Cyrus was saying he didn't know anything.

_You know you're tired when you verbally respond to me._

Jacob winced as he realized what he did. "I'm sorry, Cyrus. I was responding to someone else. Have you heard anything, even if it doesn't seem like it would be important."

"I've heard a lot of things, Jacob, none of which I would think would be important." Cyrus didn't even know about the stargate program, though he had heard some pretty odd things since it started.

"Anything in California?" Jacob didn't hear a response, and he though the quietness might mean something. "What have you heard?"

"I don't think it means anything. Some men working for some man named David Goldsmith checked into the same hotel at the same time you were in it."

"Is this David involved in any criminal activities."

"No. His men were questioned by the police. Nothing came of it. They didn't match any of the descriptions that Sam gave, and they had clear alibis during the attack."

"Doesn't mean they weren't involved."

"There's nothing proving they were involved."

"You brought it up for a reason. Who is this David?"

"He's a scientist. He used to be quite public in the science community. He was always making new reports and findings. He's worked for different companies. He made a lot of money and disappeared. He's keeping to himself. He's probably researching something, but no one knows what."

_What would a scientist want with Martouf and Sam's things?_ Selmak wondered.

"Doesn't sound like he would be involved in this, but I'll see what else I can learn."

"Good luck, Jacob. Bye."

"Bye." Jacob hung up.

_How about I sleep, and then you sleep?_

Jacob sighed. _Fine. _He felt Selmak shift slightly, which she did when she was ready to go to sleep. _Night._

_Goodnight. _

Jacob started dialing another number.

--

Three Tok'ra watched the television at Sam's house.

"Why are we watching this?" Lantash asked.

Amb pointed to the television. "One of the characters is blended like us."

"It's fictional."

"So? We're curious to how humans would write a blending."

"What is this show?"

"Star Trek...something. It's a long name."

Aldwin smiled. "There she is. It's the spotted woman."

"A human with spots?" Lantash questioned. "Does she have a disease? Why hasn't her symbiote healed her?"

"I don't think it's a disease. She's an alien, and I don't think these symbiotes can heal. The plot is that the symbiote might have committed a murder before it blended with the host."

"Then the symbiote needs to be removed and killed."

"But that'll kill the host."

"Then they need to live out their lives, and then the symbiote must die with the host," Lantash said as if the statement was obvious.

"But the symbiote might be innocent, but it won't say anything."

"It's symbiont," Aldwin added.

"What?" replied Amb and Lantash.

"They call the species a symbiont, not a symbiote."

Lantash found himself interested in the show. "Which one is on control?"

"They are both in control on the same time."

"How is that possible?"

"Their mind becomes one."

"Why would anyone want to blend with someone if you lose your mind?"

"I don't know, but these people consider it to be an honor."

"It's a horrible honor." He saw Amb shrug, though he knew Amb probably agreed.

_I agree with you_, Martouf thought. _I love you, but I'm glad my mind is my own mind._

_And I would never do anything to hurt you or your mind._ Lantash got up and went to find Samantha. He found her talking to her plants. "Hello Samantha."

"Hi. Sorry, the plans for these last two days are kind of ruined."

"I will enjoy the time with you no matter the plans." He approached. "Will we be playing more games. The others are watching something called Star Trek. Maybe the three of us can play games."

"It's two against one. That's not fair."

"How about you and Martouf play against me. We can play a dice game."

"Have you played Yahtzee before? We can all play against each other."

"You'll have to show me how to play."

--

"So, she was innocent," Aldwin said after the episode they were watching was over.

Malek was in control now instead of Amb, and he picking nibbles off bread. "We should do something other than watch television." He finished his bread and got up. "We can go to the park again."

"We may have to go with Samantha, and I think she's playing a game with Martouf and Lantash. I don't think we should bother her. It would be rude."

"We can go outside and meet the neighbors."

Aldwin smiled. "We can do that." He turned the television off and went outside. He looked around until he found a woman. Without hesitation, he walked up to her. "Hello."

She looked a bit surprised, but she was friendly. "Hello, how are you?"

"I am good. How are you?"

"I'm good."

Aldwin gestured to Malek. "My friend and I are visiting Samantha. Do you know her? She lives in that house." He pointed to the house.

"I've seen her, but I've never spoken to her."

"She is usually at her work. My name is Aldwin." Aldwin put his hand out.

"Hello Aldwin. I'm Ruth." She shook his hand.

"And this is Malek."

Malek frowned slightly. Aldwin was supposed to be introducing them by the host names. What if the people who met him and Amb as "Amb" met Ruth. What if they spoke about him and discovered he had more names than he should?

_Our full name is supposed to be Amb Malek Woods_, Amb thought. _If they meet and question you, you can tell them that you go by your middle name as well._

_It doesn't matter. Aldwin should be going by Gete, and I should be using your name. _Malek was missing the rest of the conversation between Ruth and Aldwin as he spoke to Amb.

_It was your idea to meet the neighbors._

_We need to learn about Earth. The attack in the hotel has limited that. Jacob and Selmak are no longer on the mission with us, and Martouf and Samantha are nervous. _They hid it fairly well, Martouf especially, but Malek knew them both well. _Samantha shouldn't be nervous while on her own planet, and Martouf... I wish I could help him._

_Lantash is helping him._

_Lantash is nervous too. He thinks I can't tell, but I can._

"Malek!"

Malek jumped and realized Aldwin had been calling his name. "Sorry." He looked back and forth between Aldwin and the woman. "Yes?"

"She asked you how you were enjoying America," Aldwin said.

"America?" Malek had no memory of the woman asking that, but she must have. "It's good. Nice place. I am going to go back into the house." He walked off as he heard Aldwin apologize for his rudeness. He didn't really care if the woman had been offended. She didn't even know Samantha. He went back into the house and found the others still playing the game that Aldwin had mentioned.

_They don't need you checking in on them and making sure they are all right._

Malek frowned. _Tomorrow we will be gone, and Samantha will be alone in her house. She shouldn't be alone. What if the attack was intentional? What if they follow her back here and-_

_Malek!_

Malek jumped slightly. _You didn't have to yell._ He noticed Lantash and Sam looking at him. "Aldwin is talking to one of the neighbors."

_I'm sorry._

_It's all right, Amb. _Malek sat down next to Sam. "Who's winning?"

"I am," Lantash replied with a cheerful and proud voice. "I got two Yahtzees.."

Malek had no idea what a Yahtzee was, but he thought it must be a good thing.

Sam finished her turn and stood up. "Maybe I should go out and see which neighbor Aldwin is talking to."

Lantash nodded and gave Martouf control to take his turn. Malek watched Sam heading out of the room. He wondered if he should tell her that Aldwin was the one in control, but he decided not to. They might have switched by the time she got out there anyway. He turned to Martouf. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmm?" Martouf tossed his dice out of a cup.

"About the attack."

"I've been attacked before." Martouf examined his dice.

"I know you are nervous."

Martouf looked up. "I worry for Samantha. I know her job brings her dangers, but I thought she was at least safe while on her own planet."

"It's not any different than when we are at the base or an outpost." Malek knew all too well what dangers could come to the Tok'ra tunnels.

Martouf put some of the dice back into the cup and tossed them out again. "I don't mind me being in danger. I mind _her_ being in danger. Maybe the tunnels aren't the safest place to be, but it feels safe, and Earth..." He sighed. "With Jolinar and Rosha, I worried whenever we weren't both at the tunnels. I know it wasn't entirely safe, but it was the safest place we could be. Even if something did happen, Lantash and I were there to try to keep them safe. They did the same for us. With Samantha...most of the time, we can't be there to keep her safe, and now the place that was her safe place- It's not safe anymore."

"Samantha is capable of taking care of herself.""

"That's another issue." Martouf shook his head. "When she's by herself, she's by herself. When Jolinar and Rosha were alone, they still had each other. Samantha has no one."

"She doesn't need someone in her head to help take care of her. She has SG-1 for that."

"They aren't always together."

"They are when they are on missions,and that's when she's in the most danger."

Martouf leaned back into his chair. "I thought this would be a mission where I didn't have to worry."

Malek was quiet. "There's never a place you cannot worry, but I understand how you feel. When Risa was attacked, I thought we would be safe at the Earth's Alpha Site... You know how that went." He leaned a bit forward. "The only way you are going to stop worrying about her is if you stop caring about her. I don't think that is what you want."

Martouf shook his head. That idea wasn't even a consideration. "Even if I knew that for some reason I'd never see her again, I couldn't stop loving her. Neither could Lantash."

--

Jacob was frustrated as he read papers on a new lead. The David Goldsmith lead had gone no where, and this new one wasn't going anywhere either. His eyes were hurting and starting to blur. He wished Selmak could fix it, but she was asleep. He knew she needed it, and he wasn't going to wake her up. Besides, he also knew she would insist he went to sleep as soon as soon as she woke up.

The phone rang, and he answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, Jacob. This is Cyrus."

"Have you heard anything?" Jacob was hopeful.

"There was similar attacks in other California hotels this morning. There was a news report on the tv. One of the victims described the same thing. Guys come in and drug the first person they see. They tie up the others and rob them. Sounds like a lot of money going into this. It doesn't make much sense. The money the are stealing barely covers the expense."

Jacob frowned. Each piece of news he heard made it seem less like an attack on a Tok'ra. It was probably a good thing, but that meant that whoever did it was probably going to get away with it. "Thank you."

"Martouf seems to be the only one who survived being drugged."

"Lucky for him."

"The news brought that up too." Cyrus sounded suspicious.

"I didn't know his name was reported to the news."

"He's not named, but they know someone survived."

"Thank you," Jacob repeated. "I'll talk to you later." He hung up after Cyrus said bye. He frowned. One more day and no leads. It seemed that the attack had been random after all.

To be continued...

(Btw, the Tok'ra were watching the episode "Dax" from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. I apologize if you aren't a Trek fan. I couldn't resist writing a bit on what they would think about the Trill on Star Trek.)


	9. The Last Day

(Sorry this part took so long. Had a case of writer's block where whenever I pulled the story out, my mind went blank. It was annoying. Yesterday ideas came though, so here it is.

Lucid Lady, thanks. Glad you liked the idea of the Tok'ra watching Star Trek.

MuseUrania, I had a couple episodes in mind for what episode to pick. The other one I thought of was "Invasive Procedures."

Jenn.Leslie, glad you liked it, even if you didn't like the "cliffie." ::grins:: )

Part 9, The Last Day

--Day 7--

On the last day, Sam woke up after a pleasant dream. She rolled over and bed and looked at Martouf. His eyes were still closed, and she wondered if Lantash was still asleep or awake in there. She touched Martouf's fingers lightly, both wanting to wake him up and let him sleep. After playing for a moment, she felt him take her fingers. Something about the grasp told her that it was Lantash, and she confirmed it when she looked at the expression he held. "Good morning, Lantash."

"Good morning." He pulled her closer. "We're alone."

"What's Martouf dreaming about?"

"He's flying over a forest. I was flying with him a few seconds ago. I'll wake him up soon. He's not going to want to sleep through his last morning on Earth." Lantash rolled over and brought Sam with him. He rubbed her back as she readjusted her position. "We're going to miss you." He ran fingers through her short hair. "We'll be worried about you."

"I'm going to be fine."

"I wish we could stay together."

"Maybe you can join the SGC," Sam said, knowing it would never happen. She smiled when Lantash chuckled. "You'd still be fighting the Goa'uld. You would be going on missions."

"Martouf and I go on missions now." He gave her a small kiss. "I couldn't leave my family."

San smiled. "I know."

"And I know you cannot leave yours."

Sam hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder. It was quiet for a moment, but then the hold Lantash had on her changed. It was gentler, and her back was being rubbed again. "Martouf."

"Waking up with you laying on me is quite a pleasant thing to wake up to," Martouf replied.

She looked to him. "We should be getting up."

"But the air is cold."

"Lantash will keep you warm."

"I'd rather have you keeping me warm."

Sam gave him a small kiss before getting up. "I'd stay if it was just us, but what about Malek and Aldwin?"

"They can keep each other warm," Martouf sat up, feeling a bit cold now since Sam got out of the bed.

"Knowing Malek, he's already up right now, and he's waiting for me to come out and tell him what we are doing today."

Martouf sighed his defeat. He knew Sam was right. Feeling lazy though, instead of getting up, he pulled the covers back over himself and watched Sam get dressed. Nearly every day, all his life, he woke up early for something. When he was a child, he woke up to help garden before going to school. When he was older he stop going to school, but he got up early to mine caves for a damn Goa'uld who he had foolishly believed to be a god. When he became a Tok'ra, he got up early for Lantash's duties, which soon became his duties. Today there was no real reason to get up, and he wanted to enjoy being able to lay in bed and do nothing.

Unfortunately for him, Lantash didn't want to lay in bed and do nothing.

_I can take control so you can rest_, Lantash offered.

_That's not the same thing, and you know it._

_The others are going to start a day without us._

_Five minutes? _Martouf thought in a pleading "voice."

_Five minutes._

_Thank you. _Martouf closed his eyes, prepared to do nothing for the next five minutes.

--

As they had suspected, Malek was already up. He had urged Aldwin out of bed, and the two were making breakfast. Their hosts were still asleep. Malek cut up bananas, and he was now smelling each item from the spice rack to see what could be added to the yellow fruit. He found a dry brown powder and added it.

Aldwin went into the living room when he heard Sam. "We started making breakfast. What are we doing today?"

"Well we can't go to the beach, but we're going to go swimming at a public pool."

"That'll be fun."

"You might not like the water there either. Chemicals are added to keep the water clean. We'll be going soon, so we're showered and dried off by the time we get back to stargate command."

"We'll tolerate the water. It cannot be any worse than the pool water at the hotel." Aldwin headed back into the kitchen, and Sam followed.

Martouf joined them soon enough. After breakfast, they got ready and headed to the pool. They looked a little out of place because there were more kids than adults. Sam ignored them as she paid money to get in the pool. She was busy telling the Tok'ra how they have to go to the showers first.

"But we are clean," Malek replied.

"Yeah, but they don't know that." Sam went to check in clothes, shoes, towels, and wallets. She took a rinse in the shower and met the others by the pool. "Jump in."

Aldwin did just that. After sticking in his toe to test the water, he jumped in and drove under the water. Sam, Malek, and Lantash eased in. Sam fond herself quickly ditched as the others proved to be quick swimmers who enjoyed the water.

Sam watched them swim in the water. She quickly realized that they could hold their breaths a lot longer than she could. She hoped the lifeguards didn't notice. After swimming around for a bit, Sam went out of the water and went to one of the pool chairs at the side. The air was warm enough that she didn't need her towel. She watched the others and tried to see if she could tell who was in control by the way they swam.

She discovered it wasn't might not be as impossible as she thought. Old memories told her that symbiotes like the feel of being underwater, an she noticed that there was periods of times where they seemed to stay underwater, coming up for air when needed. Then there was periods of time when they mostly swam at the surface. It was a guess though. They were too far away for her to see any expressions.

After a few hours she went to where she checked in her things and found her phone. She dialed the number to the phone her dad was using.

"Hello Sam."

Something about the voice told her that it wasn't her dad. "Selmak?" It sounded like her dad since Selmak had answered without using her usual voice distortion. Sam had no idea why she thought it was Selmak.

"Your father is asleep."

There was something immensely satisfying about being able to tell from two words over the phone. "How is your investigation going?"

"We have found nothing. We believe the attack was random. How are the others?"

"Swimming."

"I wish I were swimming, though if we were there, I believe Jacob would rather be at the side of the pool. He regrets not being able to spend the last day with you."

"Yeah, me too."

"There are still a couple outfits I picked out for you that I was not able to see you in them."

Sam smiled a bit. The words and tone reminded her of her mother. "Maybe next time."

"We will see you in a few hours. Your father will be awake then."

"I'll see you both then."

"Goodbye Sam."

"Bye." Sam hung up the phone as she sensed three symbiotes coming up behind her. "Did you enjoy swimming?"

"We looked up and you were gone," Lantash replied.

"Lantash made us come looking for you," Aldwin added.

Sam made a brief nod. "It's about time we go anyway." She followed them as they went to get their things. "I called my dad, but he was asleep. They haven't found anything." She paused briefly as they got everything. "Ready?"

"Yes," Lantash answered. He followed Sam out. "Do we need to go back into the shower? That water had chemicals in it."

"At home."

He nodded as he got into the car. He waited until Sam was in the driver's seat before speaking. "I have enjoyed this week."

"Now you can tell everyone how fun we are. Maybe I can sent you all home with 'I heart Earth' t-shirts."

"Heart?"

Sam started the car. "It's a symbol for love."

"I understand, though I would not want to wear any clothing that says I love Earth. There are other planets I prefer over Earth."

"Which ones?"

Lantash proceeded to describe each of his favorite planets. They all had some personal history to them. They were home by the time he was done. "That's a lot of places," Sam said a she got out of the car. She went into the house, and the Tokr'a went to different places of the house. She started gathering some things she wanted to give them before they left.

--

_Did you find anything?_

Selmak frowned. _You are supposed to be sleeping._

_Zzzzzzz-_

_That isn't fooling anyone. _Selmak turned the car._ I haven't found anything, and we are on our way back to Stargate Command._

_You aren't supposed to be driving. You don't have a license._

_I have yours. It says "Jacob Carter" on it, and as far as most people on Earth are concerned, I am Jacob Carter. Geroge didn't complain when I spoke to him._

_When did you speak to George? _Jacob tried to access Selmak's memory of this.

_Two hours ago. He didn't know it was me until I told him. He should be able to tell us apart._

_Over the phone?_

_Your daughter could._

Jacob gave a mental grin to that knowledge. _How long until we arrive at Stargate Command?_

_We're pulling in now._

Getting into the mountain was the usual longer-than-Selmak-thought-it-should-be. She was convinced it was because she was Tok'ra. Jacob kept assuring it that it would take this long anyway.

_Coming in from another planet into the mountain is easier and faster than coming in from their own planet. Tell me how that makes sense?_

Jacob mentally shook his head slightly. Soon he noticed that someone had already beaten them here. As Selmak approached Jack's office, they sensed symbiotes.. When they entered they saw that Per'sus and his guards had returned.

"See, he's here," Jack said right away as he pointed to Jacob.

"The others?" Per'sus questioned.

"They are due to arrive in an hour."

"Very well." Per'sus turned to Selmak. "What have you discovered?"

"Nothing."

"Then the attack was random?"

"I believe so."

Per'sus turned back to Jack. "If you discover anything that shows otherwise, I expect to be informed immediately, and I expect anyone who was involved to be turned over to us." He turned back to Selmak without waiting for a reply to Jack. "We shall wait for the others."

Jacob took control and approached the desk as Per'sus left.

"He gets to the point," Jack commented.

"When did he arrive?"

"Ten minutes ago. He wasn't happy that you weren't there to greet him. Apparently you were late. Thank for that."

"I wasn't late. Selmak and I were right on time."

_That's right._

"He's just concerned about us," Jacob added. Jack made a brief nod, and Jacob left. He found Per'sus standing out in the hall. "Have they assigned anyone to you?"

As soon as he asked a young woman approached. "Hello Couneslor Per'sus. I am Lt. Heather Rockwill. I'm your guide for today."

--

Half an hour later, Sam was pulling up to the mountain. She thought it would be best to be early. "Remember your reports. Earth is worth saving."

"We knew that without this mission," Malek replied.

It was quiet as they went down into the mountain. Martouf was touching Sam's arm lightly the entire time. He wanted to hold her hand, but she didn't want to do that while at work. When they got in, Sam took off a shoulder bag she had. "All right, I didn't know when to give these away, but I got you presents. Martouf and Lantash..." She handed him a envelope. "I made copies for you."

Martouf opened the envelope and found pictures. "They're beautiful." The first pictures were ones Sam made off from old pictures, from childhood to now. He stopped at a picture of a young Sam being held by a woman. "Your mother?"

"Yeah, that's my mother."

"She would be proud of you."

Sam pointed to the next picture. "Mom, Dad, Mark, and me." She paused briefly. "You said you wanted more pictures..."

"I will cherish them." Martouf pulled her into a hug. "I will try to put them in the photo keeper in chronological order."

Sam smiled, glad he liked the pictures. The photos at the end were from this trip, and she hoped he wouldn't discover that until he arrived at the other planet. "Amb and Malek. I wasn't sure what to get you, so..." She gave him a knife and a picture frame.

Malek smiled as he looked at the picture frame. "Very nice."

"What is it?" Aldwin asked.

"It's a very cute man." Malek smiled before showing that it was a picture of Gete.

Sam gave a similar picture frame to Aldwin. "You get one too."

Aldwin smiled as he held the picture. "I'm holding Amb."

"Don't drop us," Malek joked.

Sam also gave Aldwin a chocolate bar.

"Chocolate!" Aldwin replied in excitement, then he looked around and saw others looking at him. He settled himself. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you." Malek hugged Sam. "You have done a great job at showing us Earth. Amb and I enjoyed seeing the original homeworld of humans. It is something Amb never thought he would be able to do before. Maybe someday he will be able to see one of your beaches."

"And Malek can be tightly wrapped around his spine when Amb goes into the water," Aldwin added.

Sam frowned. "You do that?"

"I tend to tighten a little when I get scared," Malek admitted. "It doesn't harm my host. I only do it a little bit."

"I-" Sam was interrupted when they were approached and informed that Per'sus was waiting for them.

"I thought we were early," Aldwin said.

"We are," Sam replied before asking where Per'sus was. She discovered he was waiting in the gateroom, though that didn't particularly surprise her. When they arrived, she was happy to see her dad. "Dad."

Jacob approached and hugged his daughter. "How was the last two days?"

"Good. Simpler plans that I anticipated. Aldwin watched a lot of tv."

"Well, I hope he didn't get hooked to anything because I don't think cable delivers where we're going." Jacob smiled before looking to the others. "Ready?" He noticed what was in the hands of the others. "I didn't get a going away gift."

"Actually you did." Sam took out an envelope. "I got this from Mark today." Along with addresses and a stamp, the envelope had the words "Sam, can you give this to Dad?" on it. I called him and told him his letter arrived just in time. He was worried it wouldn't make it until after you left."

Jacob pocketed the letter and moved to the ramp. "You guys ready?" He looked to Lantash, Malek, and Aldwin. Per'sus and his bodyguards were already at the ramp. They waited there until the gate was done dialing. Malek and Aldwin went to the ramp and walked up it. Martouf hugged Sam, giving control to Lantah halfway through, before following the others. Sam watched them disappear, then turned to the side when she hear someone came in.

Jack frowned slightly. "They left without a goodbye?"

"Well, they said goodbye to me."

"Hm." Jack started heading back. "What was it like spending a week with the Tok'ra?"

"I enjoyed it. I'll have my report in by tonight, sir."

"You can take the rest of the day off and have it done by tomorrow morning."

"With respect, sir, I'd like to get back to work now."

Jack looked to her. "All right." He thought she would have the day off, but he knew there was no use arguing about it. He went back to his office while Sam went to hers to write up a report. She wanted to get that done so she could get to the projects that had been put off for a week.

The End

(Okay, if you are happy with the attack being random, yea! If not, read below.

--

--

--

--

Yeah, there's going to be a sequel.)


End file.
